


Day After Day

by baeconandeggs, yeolsgot_theguns



Series: Love Again [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Baekhyun-centric, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Swearing, Very Very Mild non-con, enemies-to-lovers, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsgot_theguns/pseuds/yeolsgot_theguns
Summary: Whenever I was frightened or ever felt alone, I turned to the night sky at a star I call my own.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Love Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891732
Comments: 59
Kudos: 464
Collections: BAE2020





	Day After Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE651  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello y'all! 
> 
> Completing this fic gave me the satisfaction equivalent to midnight peeing. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ 
> 
> I've been planning to write a ChanBaek fic for BAE for years now and the prompt gave me the quintessential pull to get started. So, this is my baby, y'all. I hope you like it. 
> 
> A huge thanks to the prompter for this idea, I hope I did some justice to it.  
> And a big hug to my beta reader Lan for being an absolute gem, helping me out until the very end! (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Also, English is my second language, so pardon the errors if you spot any. ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

“But father! You can’t marry Baekhyun off to that self-centered jerk!” Sehun protested.

“You will speak no further, Oh Sehun! This is my final decision and Byun Baekhyun will marry Park Chanyeol,” the king bellowed.

Sehun cast a worried glance at his brother who had been sitting in silence throughout the meeting at the royal court. The king approved of the alliance to strengthen ties between the two kingdoms. It was a brutal and inhumane decision according to the youngest son. Baekhyun did not deserve that. 

The court was adjourned, and everyone scampered around the place in hushed whispers. 

“ _ Why did the king resort to such an extreme measure?” _

_ My heart goes to that poor boy. This wouldn’t have happened if the queen was still alive.” _

Baekhyun tried to tune off the rest of the conversations around him. He didn’t need to be reminded of the past. He didn’t dare object his father’s will, he somehow convinced himself that he deserved it. Ever since his mother had passed, his father closed the doors to his heart, looked at him with clear disdain and ensured that his life was miserable in the palace. Hence, his marriage to the only son of the Park clan didn’t come off as a surprise. He sighed dejectedly and hurried to his room to escape the commotion. His days in the palace were counted. And he wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or terrified. 

The Parks were the dominant clan of the Kingdom of Aurora, a close second to the Byun’s Kingdom Callisto. When the former’s messenger walked into the doors of Byun’s palace extending a proposal, the head of the Byun’s saw the opportunity to not only join powers but also get rid of his least favorite son. The world knew of the remarkable son of the Byuns – Sehun, who was one of the True Blessed with the power to control the wind. Meanwhile, Baekhyun, the eldest born without any special abilities, was concealed as an outcast. So, the king was more than willing to give Baekhyun away. The grapevine was, it was the quickest decision he had ever taken in the court. 

Sehun was worried about Baekhyun. He knew that the marriage was inevitable but sending his brother off to Park Chanyeol was one of the cruelest decisions his father had made. He knocked at his brother's door contemplating on some words of solace. He knew that the eldest would put on a brave face no matter what their father enforced upon him. He wished his brother opened up to him more like he did back in the old days. He knew that whatever had happened back then was never his brother's fault. And even if he had tried to convince his father to find an alternative to the marriage, he knew it’d fall into deaf ears. There was little power he held as the youngest of the family. 

His brother opened the door after a while. The dark circles under his eyes indicated poor sleep; Sehun knew Baekhyun wasn’t taking it very well. He wished he could help.

“How are you feeling?”, Sehun asked.

“I have never been better actually. In fact, I'm excited for the wedding,” Baekhyun replied, a forced smile adorning his face.   
“You know you don't have to lie to me, don't you?”

“I'm sure that he has made this decision with best interests at heart,” Baekhyun tried to justify. 

Baekhyun had felt disheartened when he first realized that his father agreed to this marriage without seeking his permission. But he knew they had stopped talking to each other years ago, so the news of an arranged marriage came as no surprise. 

“Baekhyun, I can see right through you. You don’t have to lie to me,” the younger one insisted.

Baekhyun didn’t respond to that, eyes darting everywhere but his brother’s face. “I heard the ceremony is going to be held next week.”

Baekhyun wasn’t aware of that. Everything was happening too fast. But then again, when was the last time he had control over his life? 

“It’s too soon though,” Sehun said to particularly nobody. He felt helpless, as always.    
  


  
The marriage was slated to take place in Aurora, so Baekhyun and Sehun set out on the journey a week early. When their father had refused to join them under the pretext of fake meetings and other emergencies, Baekhyun wasn’t disappointed. Instead, he considered that as a blessing in disguise. 

The brothers were welcomed with warmth and respect at Aurora, which left the older sibling mildly surprised. After meeting the king and the queen, the two brothers were ushered to their respective rooms. Unusually, the groom was nowhere in sight.

  
Baekhyun had heard of Park Chanyeol before. But never got the chance to meet the person. Sehun had informed him that  Park Chanyeol, the only son of the Park clan, was one of the strongest Princes among all kingdoms. Born with the True Blessing of fire, he held immense power. The fact alone intimidated the small man.

The night before the wedding, Baekhyun was walking in the palace grounds exploring the place after he felt suffocated cooped up in the room. The unfamiliarity crept in as soon as he moved into his _new home_ and walking always helped to keep his anxiety at bay. As he was taking in the new surroundings, he spotted a figure in the shadows. He inched closer, intrigued but maintained a respectable distance. The said man was sitting by the stairs facing the garden and Baekhyun's cheeks reddened in discomfort. He was not in the right mind to meet anyone new or explain his reason for the visit. So, he hid behind one of the pillars and stayed quiet. Even if the man had heard his footsteps, he didn’t show any sign of interest. Baekhyun slowly peeked from behind the pillar to see the man’s face under the moonlight. He saw the most handsome face he had ever seen in his entire life- almond-shaped eyes, strong eyebrows, sculpted jaws, plump lips and striking silver hair. He was very tall and muscular indeed. The aura felt strangely familiar, but Baekhyun couldn't place a finger on it. He watched the man walk back into the palace after some time and he sneaked in quietly soon after. 

Baekhyun couldn’t catch a wink of sleep. When was the last time he had control over his life? He didn’t know what it felt like to be happy anymore. It was an emotion that had abandoned him for good. He neither cared about the marriage nor was he concerned about missing home. From one hell to another. That’s what it all was. 

Sehun was ordered by his father to return to Callisto, a day before the wedding. He was informed that the Park clan wished to carry out the wedding by themselves and according to their age-old tradition, the groom’s family weren’t allowed to enter the palace once the proposal was fixed between the Kingdoms. So his father had deemed that Sehun’s presence wasn’t necessary and dispatched a team to fetch him back. Both brothers knew that his orders had very little to do with the Parks’ traditions but they knew that overlooking the King’s decree would be considered a crime. So, Baekhyun persuaded his brother to leave immediately. 

Sehun walked right beside him, on their way to the carriage. A frown marred his pretty features, but concealed it with a forced smile whenever he caught Baekhyun looking at him. He was grateful to have Sehun in his life. He was the only person who ever gave a damn about his hopeless existence.

“So, this is it then,” Sehun said, holding Baekhyun’s hands gently. “Will you write to me?” he asked.

“Of course, I will. Don’t worry about me.”

Baekhyun knew that if Sehun stayed longer, he would cry. So, he hugged him one last time and bid him goodbye. 

Baekhyun was in fact relieved that his father wasn’t around. For whatever reason, Baekhyun knew that under all that façade of tradition and royal responsibility, his father had conveniently discarded him for good. However, the thought of being  _ sold off _ unceremoniously to the Parks didn’t sit well with Baekhyun; he spent the rest of the day brooding over it.

The maids came knocking at the door bright and early the next day to get him ready for the wedding. They accompanied him to the Holy Chamber where the wedding was said to take place. Then the priest beckoned the eldest Byun inside the room.

Baekhyun was seated in a bright and sunny room that had ancient scriptures written in calligraphic font all over the walls in golden paint. Fire lamps were placed at unique corners of the room, despite being a sunny day. He remembered reading a book that said the Park’s family emblem was fire and Chanyeol’s powers just cemented their ownership of the element. Perhaps, that reflected the extensive fire involved bedizenment inside the room. He looked around in awe and paid attention to the scriptures so he could research them later.

He heard shuffling outside the door and knew that  _ he  _ had arrived. He didn’t look up as he was too consumed by thoughts. Eventually, he felt a body sit next to him. He didn’t dare to breathe. He drew all his strength to maintain a straight face and sat through the prayers.

“You may now exchange the rings,” the priest said. 

The groom took Baekhyun’s hand and slipped in a golden ring. Baekhyun took in a shaky breath at the extreme warmth of the hands. He was grateful that the man extended his hand, so he could slide in the ring as well. And for the first time, Baekhyun decided to look at the man whom he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His eyes slowly traced the strong hands, followed by the long arm, to his strong, broad shoulders, plump lips, chiseled nose, a pair of bright red almond-shaped eyes and silver hair. Baekhyun’s stomach did a flip, and felt an uncomfortable sensation kick in. Intimidation overhauled the brief shot of excitement in Baekhyun because something told him this wasn’t going to end well. Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes. The taller one’s stoic expression gave nothing away and went back to listening to the priest, like the exchange never happened.

The ceremony was painstakingly slow and Baekhyun wished to retreat to his chambers as soon as this was done. He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol wanted to talk to him anyway, considering how disinterested and stiff he sat the whole time. 

As soon as the priest let out his last words, Chanyeol stormed out of the room. 

“FATHER!” he yelled.

_ Did I do something wrong? _ Was Baekhyun’s first thought. Besides spacing out during the ceremony, he hadn’t interacted with his husband, let alone touch him. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol but lingered behind the doors to listen in on the conversation.

“I thought we had a deal, father!” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol shriek.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Chanyeol” the king replied, surprisingly calm.

“I wanted to marry Sehun! Not his fucking brother! That’s what you had promised!” 

“Well, the Byun clan agreed to an alliance only if your marriage was with Baekhyun. There was no room for negotiations,” the king explained.

“That man is fucking useless. We all know it! Sehun was a compatible match, a worthy True Blessed!” Chanyeol was fuming at this point.

Baekhyun shuddered, shocked at the revelation. He didn’t wait around to listen to the rest of it. It hurt that his very existence brought pain and revulsion to the people around him. He slipped away from the scene through another door but stopped in his tracks when he saw a man leaning against the wall in front of him. He was tall, tanned with ash-gray hair and piercing blue eyes. He was observing Baekhyun but remained silent. Baekhyun felt embarrassed at being caught in a humiliating situation, so he marched off without sparing another glance at the stranger. He didn’t want pity or empathy from anyone. 

He finally breathed after locking the door to his room. He was always confined within his quarters back home, and he realized that this place was going to be no different. From one cage to another, he wondered how long he was going to endure it all.

Baekhyun was invited to have breakfast with the King and the Queen the following day. Surprisingly, they were civil to Baekhyun, which he appreciated. Chanyeol left the table as soon as he saw Baekhyun, which the latter had very much expected. Ergo, from that day on, Baekhyun requested meals to be sent to his room. He’d rather eat in peace than ruin the appetite of others. The King and the Queen seemed to have respected his wishes as well. Chanyeol pretended Baekhyun never existed and Baekhyun did his best to stay out of his way.

Staying holed up in his room all day and night was unhealthy and Baekhyun knew that. So, he decided to take a walk in the palace garden. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see it during the day after that night’s escapade. 

He halted to admire the roses and the tulips, often bending down to smell the pretty flowers. It was a sunny day out but cold regardless. His favorite kind of weather. His muscles seemed to relax after stretching a bit and the heavy feelings he had been carrying around felt lighter on his shoulders. He continued to explore the garden until he stumbled upon the stranger from last time, basking in the sun. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off the man- he was gorgeous. The man seemed to have felt his presence because he turned his head towards Baekhyun, his piercing blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight, deep and calm like the ocean. It had been a while since Baekhyun last visited the sea, he missed so many things from the past - freedom, love, companionship, respect and happiness. He sighed.

“The little bunny has finally come out of the burrow. I was worried he would have died inside his dungeon,” the man smiled.

Baekhyun didn’t respond, but held the gaze.

“Let me introduce myself.” The man jumped up on his feet. “I’m Kai. A loyal servant to the royal family,” the man said, offering a kind smile.

Baekhyun nodded politely. He hadn’t actually gotten a chance to get acquainted with anyone in the palace, so it felt refreshing to greet a new face.

“How are you liking this place so far?” Kai probed.

“It’s beautiful, indeed,” Baekhyun complimented. 

“Today’s the first time you’ve come out of your room and the farthest you’ve discovered is the garden. I wonder what you’ll say after you tour the whole place. It’s beyond beautiful,” Kai said.

“I suppose so…” Baekhyun replied.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Kai asked.

Baekhyun shrugged.

“I could show the place around if you’d like. I’m free anyway,” Kai offered.

“I do not want to impose,” the prince said hurriedly.

“Of course not. You need some fresh air, my prince. Follow me.” Kai walked past Baekhyun. The prince hesitated at first, but decided to follow after quickly contemplating over it for a few seconds.

Kai did not lie. The architecture of the palace was breathtaking – erected in black stones, embellished with wildflowers and climbers – one would think the place popped out of an imagination. There was something about the palace that comforted Baekhyun. The palace servants looked at him in awe and some bowed politely. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable with the attention but managed to send nods of acknowledgement. 

“They hadn’t exactly seen the newly wedded prince yet. That’s why they’re staring at you in case you were wondering,” Kai said, like he was reading Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“Oh…”

“It’s alright. The novelty will wear off soon, given that you come out of your burrow from time to time.”

“Call me Baekhyun. I’d prefer that over ‘Prince’ any day.” he said.

“I apologize if I offended you, Baekhyun. That wasn’t my intention,” Kai looked at him a little embarrassed.

The duo heard laughter coming from the hall. Baekhyun easily identified Chanyeol’s deep, throaty laughter. He didn’t want to walk further. He wanted to disappear because he didn’t want to enrage the man with his presence. He took slow steps hoping Kai would take a detour of sorts, anything away from his husband. For all he knew, Chanyeol could just look at him and burn him down into ashes. 

_ Nope, not today.  _

Kai didn’t seem to have gotten the message because he took the bunny straight into the lion’s den. 

“Hey! Isn’t that your husband, Chanyeol?” one of the five who were sitting in the large living room with Chanyeol asked. The man whipped his head towards Baekhyun’s direction and his laughter instantly died. Baekhyun inwardly groaned and braced for what was to come. Chanyeol curtly nodded and ignored him. His friend seemed to have picked up on the awkward atmosphere and distracted the group with something else. Baekhyun was grateful for that. Kai had been silent the whole time but caught up on the situation and whisked him away from the scene.

Before Kai could say anything, Baekhyun beat him to it.

“Is there a library here?”

“Of course!” Kai smiled.

And Kai took him to the biggest library he had ever seen in his entire 28 years of life. It was isolated from the palace and had an entire area of its own. The massive room had five floors all built in stones and wood, and thousands of books decorated the shelf. Baekhyun felt a sense of excitement wash over him. He skipped his steps and racked his eyes over the shelves. He could finally be out of the room. Books were his favorite companion and this library looked like it housed books that would take up his entire lifetime to read. Indeed, the best thing that had happened to him in a while. A small smile bloomed on his lips which Kai noticed.

“I see you like books?”

“I love them!” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, still looking around the room absolutely enamored.

“I shall leave you to it, then. I hope you know your way back,” Kai said, winking.

Baekhyun shot him a grateful smile before dismissing him. He let out a heavy breath and walked towards the first aisle. He took a book and looked around for a place to sit. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and found a comfortable spot near the windows. He saw the garden generously sprawled outside and the sun shining bright in the afternoon sky. He had found a safe haven, at least for now. He closed his eyes and breathed in the spring air. He wondered if he would ever be able to live his life on his own terms one day but at least he had something to keep himself occupied at the moment. He snuggled himself by the windowsill and opened the book. After what seemed like hours, the prince’s eyes fluttered close, the book held close to his chest. 

And that was how Baekhyun spent most of his days in the palace. Besides enjoying the company of books, he refused to roam around the palace to avoid seeing anyone, but mostly Chanyeol.

“I see you haven’t stepped out of this place ever since I brought you here. I’m reconsidering my choices now.”

Baekhyun gasped in surprise and was almost ready to fight the intruder with a book raised in his hand until he saw Kai’s face.

“How in the world did you get here? I had locked the doors!” Baekhyun asked, clutching his chest in the aftershock.

“Uh…I may have forgotten to tell you but I’ve the power to teleport.” Kai laughed, taking a seat opposite Baekhyun.

“W-what? Teleport?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.” Kai rubbed his nape, in embarrassment.

“Wow, that’s incredible!” Baekhyun was impressed. “How many of you possess powers around here?” he added.

“Just Chanyeol and I. We belong to the True Blessed in Aurora.”

“Oh…good to know,” Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully.

“Does it bother you to be around people with powers?” Kai asked.

“No…of course not”.

“I heard your brother possesses the power to control the wind.”

“Yes, he does,” Baekhyun smiled, thinking of his baby brother.

There was an awkward pause before Kai said, “You know, you don’t have to hide in here. If you were wondering, Chanyeol has left to visit the Kingdom of Ered Luin. He won’t be back for another month.”

If Baekhyun felt relieved, he didn’t show. He merely nodded. 

“Can I tell you something?” Kai asked.

Baekhyun urged him to go ahead.

“I don’t think Chanyeol hates you, Baekhyun.”

“I overheard… he was expecting to marry my brother instead.”

“Well, because…”

“He has powers. Which is what anyone would want. I understand he was looking for a husband with a similar degree of reputation and power. I’m not surprised. He’s right to feel betrayed,” Baekhyun reasoned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..” Kai’s voice trailed off.

“It’s alright. I’m not offended. You’ve been really good to me, Kai. And I sincerely appreciate it.”

Kai nodded at that. “I shall take my leave then. You’ll find numerous things to do if you step outside, y’know? You look pale as snow. Some sunlight will really do you good,” he winked and vanished into thin air.

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled. It was indeed a pleasure to see a friendly face around. Contrary to the scary reputation of the Park family, Baekhyun found them rather amicable. Not affectionate but amicable. And Baekhyun was alright with that. The palace servants were civil towards him as well. He was once caught stealing food in the middle of the night by the head chef, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun almost believed he was going to die in the small man’s arms, even sent a prayer to the gods but the chef surprised him by dragging him to the kitchen counter and making fresh food for him instead. Baekhyun was touched.

During a walk one morning, he spotted Kyungsoo cutting grass and bickering with a figure behind him. Upon squinting, Baekhyun recognized the tanned figure and almost smiled to himself. He found that Kyungsoo and Kai had been working for the King since childhood and were close friends. That explained the constant squabbling between the two. Kai noticed Baekhyun first.

“Hello, my prince. Good to see you under the daylight again,” Kai commented.

“I’m certain that reading books is better for his sanity than talking to you,” Kyungsoo retorted.

Kai threw a pebble at the shorter one for that. Baekhyun suppressed a giggle.

Suddenly a maid came running to them screaming, “The queen has been poisoned! Somebody help!”

The trio looked at each other stunned and dashed to the queen chambers. The queen was lying on the bed looking pale and barely breathing. 

“Tell me what happened!” Kai ordered.

“I was attending to the queen to give her lunch and as soon as she had the soup she doubled over with fits of cough and fainted. She hasn’t talked since. I don’t know what happened, I swear!” the maid trembled.

“How could you not know? Didn’t you check the food before offering it to the queen?” Kai bellowed.

“I’m not in charge of checking the food, Sir. I merely carry the tray to the table.” the maid whimpered.

“Where’s the palace physician?! Summon him now!” Kai demanded.

“He is on his way, Sir,” one of the maids whispered in fear. And just like that, Kai disappeared.

Kai appeared with the physician within a matter of seconds. The latter immediately went up to the queen to inspect her condition.

“This is bad. The degree of poison is serious. I’m unable to recognize the condition clearly,” the physician said, looking up at Kai helplessly.

Then, the King barged into the room.

“What the hell happened?!” he yelled.

While they were explaining the situation to the King, Baekhyun walked up towards the queen and examined her pulse. After checking a few more vital points, he recognized the poison. 

“I know what she needs, my king. Kai, I need you to take me to the mountains. I know the cure.” Baekhyun said.

Kai immediately grabbed his hand and said, “Hold tight. You might feel dizzy.”

Baekhyun remained close and the next thing he knew everything went black. He felt like he was floating in the air, vision blurry and dark. After what felt like a whole minute, Baekhyun’s feet touched the ground but his legs gave in. Thankfully, Kai supported him by the shoulders, expecting it to happen.

“We’re here,” he said.

Baekhyun looked around to see lush green landscape spanning across the mountain that separated the Byun’s territory from the Parks. He was captivated by the beauty and wished he’d come under a different circumstance. The sun was setting in the horizon and the wind was caressing him gently. He got caught up a little in the moment until Kai snapped him back from the reverie. Baekhyun quickly walked around to find the medicinal plant and soon he had a handful of them.

“Um… no offense, but are you sure it’s the right one?” Kai asked.

Baekhyun chuckled. “I’ve never been surer.”

They were back in the palace in no time. The physician juiced the leaves and fed it to the queen. 

The king kept glancing back and forth between the queen and Baekhyun. The prince knew the king might scream “Off with his head!” without hesitation if something were to happen to the queen as a consequence. But he was confident. All those years of training and books he’d read wouldn’t be futile.

Hours later, the queen regained consciousness and much to Baekhyun’s relief, looked relatively healthy. The poison seemed to have lessened in severity owing to the medicine. He left the king and the queen alone and decided to take a breather. He heard quick footsteps behind him, only to see Kai catching up to him with a smile on his face.

“How did you do that? Not even the royal physician could decipher it!”

“I am a prince, Kai. I’ve been taught a few things that come in handy from time to time,” he winked, relaxing a bit.

“Come on, Chanyeol doesn’t know shit about any of this. He would’ve cried like a baby and set everyone on fire,” Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun wondered what it would be like to see Chanyeol in his natural habitat.

The following week, after the queen recovered, the royal family threw him a fantastical dinner to show gratitude for his help. The queen personally tended to him many times and even visited him in the library from time to time to check upon him. Baekhyun was reluctant to receive her kindness at first, concerned about letting his guard down. So, he maintained a respectable distance but dutiful, nonetheless. The queen also seemed to be content with that.

Baekhyun heard of Chanyeol’s arrival but the latter made no attempts to visit Baekhyun. He certainly did not expect gratitude, just a civil conversation, maybe? It had been a week and Baekhyun saw no traces of his husband around. Of course, he was not dying to see his face but he hoped they could develop a camaraderie after what had happened with the queen. He wanted to get to know Chanyeol so he could make up his mind about him. See what kind of a person he was married to. Kai seemed to be fond of him but Chanyeol hadn’t given him a reason to like him yet. 

Life in the palace appeared too good to be true so far. There had got to be a catch. Baekhyun knew fate was not very kind to him. 

The queen invited Baekhyun over for afternoon tea and told him about the yearly ball that was happening in the palace. 

“The ball takes place every year in different kingdoms. And this year, it’s our turn to throw the party. It’s in two days time,” the queen said.

“Is there anything I could do to help, my queen?” Baekhyun asked.

“Silly boy. Of course not. All I need is your presence. I want to introduce you to everyone!” the queen exclaimed.

_ Great! Why do I not have a good feeling about this? _

Baekhyun forced a smile and drained the rest of the tea in his cup.

The day of the ball arrived rather quickly. Baekhyun stood in front of the mirror and checked his outfit. His golden hair fell neatly around his face, glitter sparkling around his light green eyes and lips dabbed by a touch of pink color. He took a once over at his outfit. He wore a white shirt with light grey stripes, a black tie, a royal blue vest on top and a well-fitting long robe with blue, white and gold stripes – with gold-colored chains that connected the sides of the robe across his chest. It was rather extravagant in his opinion, but he couldn’t deny the queen’s wishes. He took a deep breath and placed the dazzling crown on top of his head. He really didn’t want to attend the party. He was anxious and wished he had someone around to assure him well. 

He took a tentative step inside the party hall and gasped in surprise at the elaborate decorations and plentiful dishes arranged across the hall. In the middle of it all was a chocolate fountain.

Baekhyun walked towards it and grabbed a cup to fill the chocolate. The smell of chocolate brought some comfort to his anxiety and just when he was about to taste it-

“Baekhyun! There you are!” The queen came over and kissed his cheeks. “You look gorgeous, my love!”

Baekhyun blushed but was partly disappointed at being separated from the chocolate.

“Come, let’s find Chanyeol.”

_ Oh no! _

Baekhyun’s heart was beating erratically. Of course, he didn’t have feelings for the man, but he was still wary of his presence. He soon spotted the silver hair which was tied up in a bun today. Chanyeol stood in the center of the crowd in all glory wearing an elegant emerald green and gold suit. His long neck was stacked with gold chains of intricate designs, and also sported a diamond stud in his ears. He looked ethereal. But the man appeared rather disinterested in the conversation until the queen called him. His flaming red eyes met Baekhyun’s green ones half-way and the latter almost forgot to breathe.

_ Ugh, I feel nauseous now!  _

But Baekhyun held his gaze and he swore it took all of his energy to maintain the contact. He wished he was back in the library snuggling with his books in peace. 

“Be a gentleman and show your husband around,” the queen urged Chanyeol.

“He…is not the husband I was promised, mother. I want nothing to do with him,” and stalked off.

_ Great! I really need to get out of here. _

The people present looked a little stunned with the exchange and Baekhyun wanted the earth to swallow him as a whole. 

_ Hold it in, Baekhyun! _

The queen smiled at him apologetically but took him around to introduce him to the guests anyway. It was like rubbing salt into a wound, but Baekhyun played along. 

An hour or two later, Baekhyun excused himself and found a balcony to get some fresh air. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar emerald green robe and a woman in the corner. Clearly, they were flirting and Baekhyun feared that he might hear something he’d not want to know if he stayed longer to watch. He didn’t know where he was going but bumped into a very sturdy chest. Strong hands held him up and he felt relieved to see Kai. 

Kai looked at Baekhyun questioningly and marched towards the direction of the sound.

“No, don’t!” Baekhyun urgently whispered.

Kai looked at him incredulously and then realization dawned on him.

“Is that…”

Baekhyun nodded and yanked Kai out of there.

The pair sat on one of the benches in the garden.

“I’m sorry,” Kai started.

“What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault.”

“Chanyeol doesn’t like women, Baekhyun. I guarantee that, ” Kai affirmed.

Baekhyun contemplated for a minute and asked, “Do you think he would’ve treated Sehun the same way?” 

“Probably. He’s not in love with Sehun but he is hungry for the power that comes with marrying him, I think.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. 

Baekhyun had many questions but held himself back. 

Kai left Baekhyun to his thoughts after a while. The prince shifted on to the grass and lied down looking up at the starry sky. Everyone in this palace seemed to walk on eggshells whenever Chanyeol was around. Baekhyun was not hurting despite his husband humiliating him at the party or catching him with other people in the dark corners of the palace. He didn’t know the man or maybe he was in denial of the developing infatuation. Maybe he was going to end up dying either in the library or in his chambers unbeknownst to the world. He wished he had sneaked in a cup of that chocolate drink when he had the chance. He could use some sugar to give him company. He decided to lie there for a while. Nobody would be looking for him inside anyway.

The husbands were summoned for a family dinner the following day. Baekhyun quietly took a seat at the table after bowing to his in-laws. Chanyeol came a little later and placed himself right opposite to his husband. Neither did he acknowledge his parents nor Baekhyun. He dug straight into his food avoiding any interaction. 

“Chanyeol, why don’t you take Baekhyun for hunting with you tomorrow?” the king suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

“For what?” Chanyeol challenged.

“I know you’ve been avoiding -“

“What else do you expect?! I was tricked into this marriage of convenience!” Chanyeol cut in and then looked at Baekhyun and said, “Don’t ever dream of gaining power under my roof. If anything, you’re the waste of a son from the Byun’s family. Isn’t that why your father kicked you out of the kingdom under the pretense of a goddamn marriage? Nobody needs an impotent dunce like you here.”

_ Different place, same old story. _

“That’s enough!” the king roared.

Chanyeol’s eyes bore into Baekhyun’s. The latter remained in his seat looking impassive as ever. It wasn’t the first time Baekhyun was accused of things he didn’t do. He has had it worse from his father. Undoubtedly, the words stung but nothing he couldn’t handle. If looks could kill, Baekhyun would be dead under Chanyeol’s burning gaze by now. And just like that Chanyeol left the table, leaving his unfinished meal. Baekhyun resumed eating and sat through the dinner. He bowed to the parents and took his leave right after.

Baekhyun decided to spend some quality time with Kyungsoo in the kitchen. The latter always had his way of calming Baekhyun down with his straight-faced jokes and banter.

“I heard Chanyeol has been giving you a hard time,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun ignored the comment and fiddled with the knife. By now, the two had become good friends. So, the prince didn’t mind his question, but refused to answer anyway.

“Please put the knife away, Baekhyun. I don’t want you accidentally cutting your hands,” Kyungsoo warned.

Baekhyun scoffed but put the knife aside.

“You know, I may be loyal to this family, but have you thought about running away?” Kyungsoo mused, pausing mid-work. 

“No?” Baekhyun said, unsure where the conversation was heading.

“Baekhyun. I know this may be your responsibility to pretend your life is okay. But you can always leave this place and start over.”

“They’ll hunt me down and kill me before I make it out of the gates, Kyungsoo. Besides, I have nowhere to go beyond these walls.” Baekhyun explained. “Do you want to leave?” he asked after a pause.

“Yes. To be honest, I’m kind of done here. I’ve always wanted to be a farmer, you know. Move far away, have my own kitchen garden, eat the food I make...” Kyungsoo said.

“Kyungsoo, isn’t that what you’re doing here?” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“No. I’m planting the vegetables the royal family wants to eat, I’m cooking dishes everyone else wants to eat but me. It’s a lot of pressure. You’ve no clue how many times Chanyeol sends his food back with a list of complaints.”

“Oh…well, that must be difficult, I guess. Then, why aren’t you leaving?” Baekhyun prompted.

“I’m waiting for the right time. If I try now, the family will hold me back, persuade me to stay. I might just give in without putting up a fight,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Even if you get a chance, do you know where to go?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled mischievously but didn’t answer.

By evening, Baekhyun decided to visit the library. The door was ajar and Baekhyun peeked inside. Nobody was around so he assumed it might have been the wind. He made his way to the second floor and browsed through the shelves. Suddenly, he heard a muffled grunt. He froze and stumbled around. He took tentative steps towards the direction of the sound and he saw the six-foot, silver-haired glory standing holding a heavy book in his hand.

_ Fuck. _

Baekhyun stepped back and accidentally knocked over a bunch of books. Chanyeol turned around in shock. 

“What in the world are you doing here?!” Chanyeol boomed. His clothes looked ruffled and his bare chest was on full display. He looked like he was straight out of bed.

“This is a library, just so you know,” Baekhyun responded, equally angry. He was furious at the taller for entering his sacred space.

“For the record, I own this place, including this fucking library, you twat! You don’t tell me what I can or cannot do!”

“Of course, I can! I unfortunately happen to be your fucking husband!”

Chanyeol was seething. He stalked towards Baekhyun and grabbed him by his collar. Baekhyun could feel the heat radiating from Chanyeol’s body. He knew he was just nanoseconds away from getting burnt alive. But he showed no sign of fear. The heat was becoming unbearable for Baekhyun to endure, he hoped Chanyeol would let go of him sooner. And he did. Chanyeol pushed the smaller roughly to the ground and said, “Stay out of my way, if you want to live!” and stomped off. Baekhyun released the breath he was holding the whole time and sprawled out on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his throbbing heart. 

Baekhyun returned to his room feeling heavy and worn out. He was emotionally and physically drained and longed for a breakthrough in his life. Maybe he was tired of pretending that everything was alright. Perhaps, solitude had run its course and loneliness was creeping in. He was concerned. Because Baekhyun had nurtured himself to embrace solitude since he was young to avoid being consumed by loneliness. He knew that every lifeline the man had severed together within himself was snapping one at a time. Although Baekhyun managed to put up a strong front for years, he knew it was only a matter of time until it all dissipated. 

Baekhyun stood in front of the mirror and assessed himself. Ruffled golden hair, tired face and crumpled clothes – he was definitely embodying his inner turmoil. His muddled green eyes found burnt holes around the collar of his shirt, where Chanyeol had grabbed him. Baekhyun was right. The man was holding back from killing him. It hurt. Baekhyun was no stranger to being hated on. But the list kept growing longer by the day much to Baekhyun’s perturbation. He wished he had a family, a real family with whom he could complain to without being judged, a family who’ll protect him so he didn’t have to pretend to be strong, a family who’ll trust him so he doesn’t have to lie about being okay and family who’ll see him for who he truly is, a family who he can call his own, a family who will proudly call Baekhyun their own. 

If Baekhyun was to stay longer with the Parks for the rest of his life, he  _ had  _ to find something to keep him occupied. The library was a no-go especially after the last encounter with Chanyeol. Whenever he missed the books, he’d request Kai to teleport him some, evading any questions about his sudden decision to choose this method of delivery. Some days passed and Baekhyun decided to step out again, but this time towards a different direction. The palace gardens didn’t appease him anymore since he was bound to stumble upon unpleasant encounters. So, he decided to discover the wilderness sprawled in the opposite direction. Kai had warned him from venturing out there due to potential wild animals and poisonous plants but Baekhyun needed some fresh air. So, the potential threats didn’t matter much. 

The wilderness presented a fresh perspective compared to the stone walls and manicured gardens. The evening sun streamed through the trees, making the solo venture bewitching to his senses. Baekhyun lost track of how long and deep he was into the forest, but every step exhilarated him and soon he was running, bursting with energy. He almost screeched to a halt when he reached the end of a cliff. It wasn’t very high, but the view was incredible. Down below was a shallow lake of sorts and the place overlooked the mountains whose foothills were scattered by villages that belonged to Aurora. Baekhyun closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. He listened to the distant sound of the birds returning to their nests and cicadas chirping. He felt something akin to hope stirring in his chest. Nature always had a way of lulling his irrational fears to interim sleep.

Behind him, twigs cracked and Baekhyun snapped out of his reverie with a jolt. He squinted in the dark, trying to make out the source of the sound. Bracing, he took a step back, but he lost his footing and fell back. The next thing he knew, he was plummeting right into the water. 

Baekhyun surfaced from the water gasping for breath. But submerged again. He felt the water consuming his system. He didn’t want to die this way! Will anyone know he’s dead? Will anyone miss him? Will Sehun miss him? What about Kai and Kyungsoo? What about his father? Granted he hates Baekhyun, but will he shed a tear for his dead son at his funeral? And Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun felt his body stop resisting and slowly give up. He thought about his family for one last time. Maybe they’ll finally be happy. And the man let the water take over.

Suddenly he saw a ray of light, it grew brighter and brighter until it almost blinded him. He felt a force pull him back into the surface. Was it Chanyeol? Kai? It hauled him to the rough wet ground. Baekhyun gasped for breath and filled his lungs with air. 

He was alive! He looked around to thank whoever had saved him but saw empty patches of grass and tall trees. His body felt heavy and exhausted, but he dragged himself up and looked around in the dark for his savior again. Much to his dismay, it was just him and deafening silence around. 

He had to find his way back to the palace. It was cold and his little adventure had taken a toll on his body. After what seemed like hours, Baekhyun spotted the palace at a distance. He made a run for it using the last bit of energy and sneaked into his room. He dropped onto his bed face first and stayed quiet for a while. Then he sat up and recollected what had transpired a few hours ago. He contemplated how he literally came back from the dead. Somebody certainly saved him, but who? Was the lake cursed? His clothes were still wet, so he decided to take a quick bath before going to sleep. His mind was boggled with questions while in the shower. And he did the rest of the night thinking about it and drifted off to sleep around dawn. 

Baekhyun was struggling to keep his eyes open at breakfast where the Parks had summoned him again. Chanyeol was there too, but Baekhyun was too preoccupied trying to stay awake that the taller’s presence hardly bothered him. He sipped some coffee, but the caffeine did little to keep the sleep at bay. He needed an even stronger dose of caffeine. Perhaps, he would ask Kyungsoo to brew him some right after…

**BANG!**

Chanyeol slammed his fists on the table in an attempt to wake the small man up. Baekhyun sat straight up at that and looked around to find the cause of the noise. Then his eyes met Chanyeol’s burning ones and he cowered in fear. 

“What were you doing all night that you can’t even eat your breakfast?” Chanyeol questioned. 

“N-nothing” Baekhyun stuttered, stifling a yawn. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes but let the topic go. He didn’t look like he was interested to pursue the topic further. As usual, he quickly finished his breakfast and left the table. Baekhyun lost his appetite when he observed that his relationship with his husband was barely making any progress. Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to fall in love with him. He wasn’t against the idea either. But, he hoped they could at least be acquaintances so that they could live in peace. Moreover, Baekhyun’s pursuits either left them at crossroads or at each other's throats. There was no in-between. Hence, Baekhyun decided that he had far more pressing matters in his hands such as the incident at the lake as well as catching up on some much-needed sleep. Everything else could wait.

“Baekhyun, why don’t you go back to your room and get some sleep?” the king’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He was glad Chanyeol’s hostility was compensated by his parents’ amicability. Before leaving the table, the queen held his hands and said, “I apologize for Chanyeol’s behavior. He will come around, I promise. And…if there’s anything worrying you, don’t hesitate to talk to me. I’m here for you”.

“Thank you, my queen,” Baekhyun replied, lips pressed in a thin line. 

Baekhyun could not walk in a straight line. He needed sleep. He would’ve loved a bed and pillow. 

_ How fucking long does it take to reach my room? _ he thought tiredly. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a floating couch swing looking out into the garden. He decided to take a nap on it for a while since he figured he wouldn’t make it to his bedroom before passing out somewhere. He tumbled his way to the swing and plopped on the semi-soft cushion. The morning breeze was gentle, and the sunlight was warm. Baekhyun hugged himself for comfort and the swing cradled him to sleep. 

By the time he woke up, the sun was setting on the horizon. He removed the blanket covering him and sat up straight. 

_Where did this blanket come from?_ Baekhyun wondered, examining the blanket. Then he dismissed it thinking it would have been either Kyungsoo’s or Kai’s doing. 

He found Kai waiting by his chambers on the way back.

“You have a husband snoring loudly on the other side of the palace, yet you hug yourself to sleep. Tsk.” Kai said, shaking his head.

“So, it was you!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, opening the door to his room. “Thanks for the blanket,” he added.

“What blanket?” Kai asked. But Baekhyun didn’t hear that.

“Anyway, it’s Krystal’s birthday. She is a family friend. The royal couple is invited.” Kai informed him while looking around Baekhyun’s room.

“Oh, when?” Baekhyun asked.

“Uh.. in about an hour.”

“What?! I haven’t had a morsel of food all day save for breakfast, or a bath. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Baekhyun walked up to the closest to grab some clothes.

“You looked like you needed sleep. Besides, how was I to know that you would sleep the whole day?”

“Fine. Now get out” Baekhyun spat but without malice.

“Why?” 

“Because I need to take a bath! Or are you gonna stick around to watch me bathe?” he challenged.

Kai disappeared before he got the last word out.

Baekhyun got ready to go in record time and waited for Chanyeol in the carriage. Chanyeol joined him soon after, looking as grumpy as the first time he’d seen him. 

The ride was slow and awkward to say the least where the couple spent time staring out of the windows on both sides of the carriage. The physical proximity was a stark contrast to their feelings for each other. Baekhyun was conflicted; he wanted to know about the party he was invited to but he didn’t know if striking up a conversation was the brightest idea. For all he knew, Chanyeol hated it when Baekhyun talked. He could be burnt alive in transit and passed off as a freak accident. All things considered, Baekhyun decided to take the chance. The silence was deafening. 

“So, is Krystal your childhood friend?” Baekhyun asked.

Silence.

“Is it her birthday today?” the smaller probed again.

Silence.

“Does she-“

Chanyeol turned around and glared at him. Baekhyun pretended to ignore it and tried again.

“I’d like to know where I’m going and who I’m meeting. I would really appreciate it if you could answer me. Will save me from embarrassment at the party.”

“Do I really look like I give a fuck, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked away.

“I have been hauled into this party I don’t even know and this silence between us is extremely uncomfortable. Would it really hurt you to talk to me? Forget being a husband but at least as a housemate? We live in the same palace, for God’s sake!” Baekhyun was growing impatient with Chanyeol's passive-aggressive behavior.

Chanyeol finally turned his body towards Baekhyun, flaring in anger, “Do you know how much of an embarrassment it is _f_ __or_ me _ to take you to this party? Krystal, her family, my friends and everyone else present there belong to the elite of the elites and the True Blesseds with incredible powers beyond your imagination. And I’m going there with a worthless excuse of a human like you. Do you know the embarrassment  _ you  _ are going to be?! I wouldn’t have agreed to this arrangement if my mother hadn’t insisted all week! Do me a favor and stay away from me once we get there. Go dunk your face in some chocolate fountain and pretend we don’t know each other!”

That was the longest Chanyeol had spoken to him in weeks. 

_ Also, why on earth did he get the chocolate fountain involved?! _

Baekhyun stopped talking after that. He concluded that attempting to hold a conversation with Chanyeol was going to be a mission impossible. He’d rather save his energy to hunt for food at the party.

The party was everything Baekhyun had expected and dreaded to be. Too many powerful people in one place. Chanyeol hadn’t lied. This gave Baekhyun all the more reasons to be nervous. Chanyeol leaving his side the second they walked into the party didn’t help either. He felt lost and agitated. Of course, he didn’t want to draw any attention, so he moved around quietly and stood against a wall in a relatively dark corner. And he observed. He looked around for the tall silver-haired man first and saw him talking animatedly to a gorgeous woman in a deep emerald gown.  _ Krystal, maybe? _ There seemed to be a lot of attention on the woman, so Baekhyun deduced it might be the birthday woman. His eyes wandered again and this time his breath caught in his throat. The familiar face he had adored so much in his younger years. 

The same beautiful brown eyes.

The wild auburn hair.

Nam Joo Hyuk.

His insides bunched up the longer he stared at the man.

Baekhyun didn’t want to be seen. So, he moved deeper into the shadows, like always. He had saved that precious face at the very back of his mind, in a highly guarded temple. He hadn’t unlocked those memories in a while because he was afraid of what it might do to him. 

Baekhyun felt queasy and walked towards the nearest exit for some fresh air. He didn’t realize his eyes were dewy, tears threatening to fall. He looked back at the party, which was in full swing with echoing laughter and cheery conversations. Feeling perturbed, Baekhyun walked away from it, to a quieter place to lament in peace. He found a flower bed beside a small fountain and claimed his place. Lying down and watching the night sky offered him momentary quietude. It had become a habit since he was a child to seek comfort in the hands of nature whenever he felt troubled and miserable. He tried to push the thoughts of Joo Hyuk back to where it belonged. He wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to confront those memories yet. The time and place were too distracting to sort out his feelings. Therefore, he chose the unprejudiced company of the moon, the stars and the flowers around him. He sighed asking the same question again. 

_ Will things ever change? _

Out of nowhere, thunder roared across the seemingly peaceful midnight sky. Baekhyun jumped to his feet, clutching his chest in shock. 

_ What the – _

Baekhyun heard someone cackling behind him. He whipped his head around and saw a man doubling over laughing. 

_ Of course! My life is fucking joke to everyone! _

“I apologize! But I couldn’t resist. You looked too peaceful for my liking,” the stranger commented chuckling.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and decided to leave.

“Hey, don’t be mad, my prince. I’m really sorry. That was rude of me,” he offered sincerely. But Baekhyun wasn’t buying it. He had a long night, frustrated with his life, the stranger had no right using him as an excuse for personal amusements. It felt unfair being surrounded by people possessing supernatural powers and having none for himself whatsoever. 

“If you were truly sorry, you wouldn’t have imposed your cheap tricks on me in the first place! Just because I’m a fucking impotent doesn’t give you the right to walk all over me! I didn’t choose this life, okay? I hate this party! I hate my life!” Baekhyun didn’t know what came over him, he had been suppressing the bitter feelings for way too long, it felt liberating to lash out at a stranger. At what cost? He didn’t know; or he didn’t exactly think it through before it left his mouth. 

The little outburst left the stranger gaping at Baekhyun.

“You know what? Why don’t you spare me the excuse to mock me for being the all-powerful Chanyeol’s weak husband for later and just get over with it now?” and Baekhyun grabbed the man’s wrist and dragged him towards the party.

“Hold on, hold on. What are you doing?” the stranger pulled him back in a strong grip. “Well, I don’t care who you are, I would’ve electrocuted you either way,” he joked.

Exasperated, Baekhyun yanked his hands off from the stranger’s hands. The tears he had held in before came in like a cloudburst and dropped down on his knees crying. He had never cried in front of anyone. Not even Sehun. He mentally chastised himself for breaking down before a stranger for such a petty reason. He’d been through worse. Baekhyun felt ashamed but the tears kept coming. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” the stranger dropped to his height and pulled him to his chest. His right hand rubbed soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back and the left hand held Baekhyun’s head in place. The latter cried harder at the gesture. He had never been held with so much care before. 

“It’s okay, let it all out.” His gentle voice comforted the vulnerable prince and they stayed like that for a while. 

Baekhyun pulled back and looked away ashamed. “I’m sorry, I-“

“It’s okay. It’s good to cry once in a while, get it out of your system, you know,” the man smiled kindly.

Baekhyun got a good look at the man, now that his eyes were clear of the tears. He was a handsome man with jet back hair styled in an undercut. His smile reminded Baekhyun of a happy cat. Astonishingly, he felt warm and comfortable near the man contrary to his intimidating power. Baekhyun was certain he was one of the True Blesseds.

“You should head back to the party. It’s nearly midnight,” the stranger said.

Baekhyun sniffed back the tears and nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to have met you, Baekhyun,” he said. “Remember that being powerless doesn’t make you any less important than someone with power. It’s about who you are and I’m positive you’re a good one,” the man added.

“H-how do you know my name?” Baekhyun asked, surprised.

The man gave a smile and turned around to leave.

“May I know your name?” Baekhyun called out.

“Kim Jongdae” the man replied, still walking. “You better get back, kid. The wild animals wouldn’t be kind enough to wipe away your tears,” he added.

Baekhyun gasped at that and looked around terrified. By the time he decided to join Jongdae, the man had already disappeared.

On his way back to the party, he bumped into someone. 

“Joo Hyuk-”

“Long time, Baek,” the tall man looked taken aback at first but smiled eventually. “I’ve been waiting all night to meet you,” he said.

“Oh, y-yeah…” Baekhyun stuttered, rubbing the nape of his neck flustered. Joo Hyuk was as handsome as ever and Baekhyun’s heart felt heavy.

“You look good, Baek. It’s nice to finally see you,” the man said looking at his face.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, so he offered a smile instead.

Then Baekhyun saw the woman in emerald dress he had seen earlier approach them. She looped a hand around Joo Hyuk’s and smiled at Baekhyun.

“I’ve been asking Chanyeol for you the whole time!” the woman said. “I’m Krystal by the way. That giant refused to introduce you. Quite possessive already, I suppose?” she said, winking.

“Oh…haha” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. Of course, Chanyeol would refuse to acknowledge him before his friends. No surprise there. Unfortunately for a different reason from what Krystal and others believed. 

“This is my fiancé, Baekhyun. We’re planning to get married next fall,” Joo Hyuk declared proudly.

Baekhyun managed to congratulate the couple with a straight face, holding in the oncoming flood of emotions. After talking some more, Krystal left their company to attend to other guests.

“We should head back to the party too,” Joo Hyuk said.

“Yes, we should,” Baekhyun nodded.

As they started to leave Joo Hyuk held him back. 

“Baek, I cherish all my memories with you even though we had to abandon our feelings when things got…difficult back then. I know you’ve been through a lot. Just know that you deserve all the love in this world” he paused. “I’ve found my happiness and I hope you’ve found yours too.” He added, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun could tell he was being honest and the heaviness that cramped his chest before began dissipating, the words leaving him strangely at peace.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I needed to hear that. Thank you.” Baekhyun looked back at the party and spotted Chanyeol looking his way. He felt a jolt of electricity coarse through his system at the eye contact. The tall man’s expressionless face gave nothing away, leaving Baekhyun to wonder what went on in his head. His beauty was indeed enchanting and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t harbor a crush on his husband. The irony! He had noticed several men and women admiring Chanyeol since the moment they stepped into the party hall. Baekhyun just happened to be one among them. The husband tag did little justice to having access to the magnificent man.

_ So close, yet so far. _

Baekhyun broke eye contact first when he realized his body was heating up. He was disappointed in himself for developing feelings for his husband. He knew his feelings were going to end up alone. They had hardly held a civil conversation in three months and knew nothing about each other. Baekhyun predicted an incoming heartbreak, so he decided to work hard to imprison every single cell in his body that got excited around Chanyeol. He knew he might be fighting a losing war, but he was willing to try. There was no knight in shining armor to protect him but himself. 

The journey back to the Park’s palace was relatively peaceful, with a drunk Chanyeol passing out as soon as the carriage hit the road. Baekhyun tried to hold back from staring at his sleepy face but eventually gave in to temptation. He recorded every single detail of the man’s face and body in his memory. It was not every day that Baekhyun got to marvel at his husband’s gorgeous self without being worried about getting fried. Chanyeol suddenly stirred in his sleep, trying to adjust to a comfortable position causing Baekhyun to scamper away in surprise. He stayed glued in his seat until he felt safe enough to scoot closer to Chanyeol again to continue his exploration. The taller grunted and scrunched his eyebrows but didn’t wake up. Baekhyun extended his index finger and gently smoothed the eyebrows on Chanyeol’s face. He let it rest there for a while before tracing the finger slowly on his prominent cheeks and then on the lips.

The small man sighed, he got married to the man of everyone’s dreams but in vain. Somehow Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol’s hate was not out of spite but an expression of rebellion. A revolt against his parents and Baekhyun for being forced into an unhappy marriage. Because Chanyeol was hardly seen flirting with anyone at the party. He was too preoccupied with his friends, looking genuinely happy and engrossed in the conversations. Baekhyun noticed quite a few men and women flirting their way around Chanyeol but was rejected curtly much to his surprise.

Baekhyun blamed himself for it. Perhaps, if he were given a chance to talk to Chanyeol prior to the marriage, he would’ve tried to voluntarily withdraw from it to protect the silver head. Even if that meant going against his father. But the damage had been done. He wondered how long he’d be forced to endure the consequences of a mistake he didn’t commit. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t get out of the carriage even after reaching the palace. He was drunk, sleepy and grumpy – a deadly combination Baekhyun was terrified to deal with. Kai was nowhere to be seen and he didn’t expect to get any help in the dead of the night either. So, he decided to take the matter into his own hands. A tall, heavy, good-looking matter who might combust if disturbed. 

Baekhyun sat Chanyeol up and said softly, “Chanyeol, wake up. We’ve reached.”

No response.

Baekhyun poked his cheeks, “Wake up.” 

Chanyeol slowly opened his bright red eyes looking very much drugged in sleep and shook his head. And closed his eyes again.

“Are you planning to sleep in the carriage then?” Baekhyun asked.

“Go a-away. Let me sleep,” Chanyeol mumbled.

Baekhyun sighed. He pulled Chanyeol up and propped his husband on his shoulders. Baekhyun staggered under his weight but encouraged Chanyeol to walk with him. Although the man protested with grunts and irritated noises a few times, he let Baekhyun lead him when he got tired of acting out. Baekhyun was panting by the time the couple approached the Prince’s chambers. Baekhyun kicked the door open with his leg and dragged his husband inside the room. Moonlight was streaming through the windows, filling the room with natural light and Baekhyun spotted the massive King-sized bed in the corner. With the remaining strength, Baekhyun tossed Chanyeol against the soft bed and gasped for breath. He sat beside the man to stretch his legs and looked around the room. The room decor was not extravagant like he’d anticipated. There were ancient paintings adorning the walls. But what stood out the most was the glass ceiling. 

The ceiling was high up so Baekhyun didn’t notice it when he’d first entered. But now he was in awe. The moonlight was not just streaming through the windows but the ceiling. He saw stars littered across the night sky and the moon shining ever so brightly. Baekhyun breathed in the beauty of the night sky and admired it for a while. His attention was brought back to the bed when Chanyeol tossed around. The moonlight caressed Chanyeol’s face, the shadows accentuating his distinct features. Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol’s ethereality was like the night. His aura blended seamlessly with the bewitching darkness which Baekhyun established was a biased gift from the Gods. He scrunched his nose and pouted at the thought of the unfair treatment. After spending time admiring the sleepy face some more, Baekhyun covered him with a blanket and tip-toed out of the room. 

Baekhyun woke up feeling pumped the next day for absolutely no reason. He felt this uncontainable urge to plunge into the lake below the cliff again. He hadn’t pondered about his last encounter much for a while so he was determined to find answers. He hoped to find somebody by the lake this time. After a quick breakfast in the kitchen with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun set out to the forest. He ensured to keep track of the way so he wouldn’t get lost on his way back. The place looked every bit breathtaking just like the last time he’d visited. The green landscape looked right out of a painting. Baekhyun stood gaping at the scenery for a while. He’d never seen so many shades of green in his life before. He smiled, breathing in the fresh air and then pursued to inspect the area further. 

Even after an hour of walking around, Baekhyun didn’t find anyone in the area or surrounding it. Then, who saved him that day? Baekhyun swore he almost died drowning and was in no condition to swim back to the surface. He sat by the river and stared at his reflection. Could something be living in the water? Mermaids? As far as he knew, the only beings with fantastical powers were the True Blesseds from the Gods. He tried to recollect a face behind the blinding light that saved him. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t sense any being but experienced a supernatural power.

Only one way to find out.

Baekhyun got back on his feet and took a few steps back. What he was about to do was definitely a stupid idea. He could either die or be saved again. The chances of the latter happening was slim since he was literally jumping into a conclusion based on a hunch. He must’ve imagined getting saved the last time. Or not. His inner conflict made him pace back and forth.

_ Well, if I die, I’m going to miss you a lot, Sehun. _

And with that Baekhyun sprinted towards the lake and dived right in.

Nothing had changed since the last time. Baekhyun still struggled to swim and water consumed his whole body. Anger replaced helplessness where Baekhyun felt frustrated at being stupid enough to jump into death’s mouth without any preparations whatsoever. Now that he was positive he’d die, shame devoured him at the thought of being discovered dead. People might write it off as a pitiful suicide since he was a powerless  _ nobody _ in existence. There was nothing he did which was worth remembering in his whole life. Born without any powers, lived in his father’s shadows, pushed into a loveless marriage, the list was long. Perhaps, he was being punished for killing his mother. Did she suffer too when she had drowned trying to save his life back then?

He didn’t fight the water anymore. Maybe, the world was better without him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were fluttering close due to exhaustion and he could feel his body slowly giving away.

And then there was the light.

The same bright light he had witnessed last time.

But now he noticed something different. The light was not from someone or something…but himself. His body was glowing, and he noticed unbelievable energy cascading through his body. The power lifted him back to the surface and he gasped for air. It was like déjà vu. The only difference is this time was he knew who saved him. 

His body was still glowing like a flashlight while being tossed back into the ground. He sat up and was wracked by a coughing fit spitting water that remained in his body. Once he regained his equilibrium, he examined himself. The brightness was gradually ebbing into a mild glow. Baekhyun was petrified by the series of events. First of all, he wasn’t born with any powers which his father made sure to remind him of every day of his life. Second, he had neither felt any power residing in him nor noticed anything out of ordinary these past years. Never in his life had he ever for a second encountered a situation that gave him hopes of owning any supernatural ability. 

_ Maybe this was a fluke. _

_ But it can’t be! _

Baekhyun still couldn’t figure out where the power came from. Or was someone secretly helping him? He looked around him and yelled, “Please come out, whoever you are. I’d like to thank you!”

Silence.

“HELLOOO! ANYBODY THERE?” he shouted again.

No response except for the birds chirping.

Baekhyun didn’t know how he felt about the newfound revelation. He fisted his palms and concentrated trying to summon the light. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and focused again anticipating something to trigger the power. He certainly didn’t want to plunge into the water again.

Baekhyun spent hours combing the area trying to find a sign of life that could’ve possibly interfered in the incident. He was famished by the time the sun was setting down. He finally gave in to exhaustion and decided to head back to the palace. As he was making his way towards the clearing, he slipped on a twig. In an attempt to prevent the fall, he flailed his arms around panicking and braced for impact. He did fall, but his body emitted a bright glow blinding everything before him. He recovered quickly and looked around him blinking rapidly to spot anyone who was responsible for lighting him up like a torch. After finding his surroundings empty, he scanned his body. It was still glowing bright matching the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat. The glow began dissipating as he was calming down and he couldn’t confirm if his observation was all but a mere coincidence. 

_ Has my heartbeat got anything to do with this strange light? _

Baekhyun was again left with more questions than answers. 

Just a few feet away, he heard something footsteps behind him. He whipped his head around quickly and his jaw dropped.

“K-kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun spotted the doe-eyed man looking at him like he’d seen a ghost.

“Baekhyun…what in the skies was that all about?” the man asked, taking tentative steps towards him.

“I-I don’t know. Did you do that?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do what?”

“How much did you see, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun demanded impatiently.

“Enough to see you light up like a flashlight. I thought you said you had no powers!” replied Kyungsoo, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I don’t know what’s going on, okay? I’m as baffled as you are!” Baekhyun answered desperately.

“Tell me I’m not going to die, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun revealed his fear, shaking the small man by his shoulders.

“No…no Baekhyun. This…I can’t confirm but this…” his voice trailed away. Kyungsoo looked like he was contemplating on what he saw, which left Baekhyun more worried.

And then suddenly, Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up. “Baekhyun! Has this ever happened to you before?”

Baekhyun hesitated for a bit, but he knew he needed help. So, he filled him in about the previous incident and the purpose of his second visit.

“I don’t know what to say, Baekhyun. But let’s talk about this later. It’s getting dark and it’s not safe to stick around here.” And the two men ran back to the palace. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this yet,” Kyungsoo told the prince before retreating to the kitchen.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop rewinding the events of the day as he was returning to his room. His racing heart clouded his capacity to analyze the issue in hand. He groaned in frustration and shook his head hoping to clear his disorganized thoughts.

“Talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity, Baekhyun. And it will be my pleasure to finally send you away!” Chanyeol said leaning against a pillar watching Baekhyun with a smug look on his face.

Baekhyun was treading on zero tolerance and Chanyeol’s remarks were testing his patience. Instead of responding, he rolled his eyes and walked past him. But Chanyeol wasn’t having it. He quickly caught up with his husband using his long legs and chortled, “Got nothing to say? Are you really agreeing that you’ve finally lost your marbles? Because then, I have to make arrangements for a celebration.”

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and glared at Chanyeol. 

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun barked.

“Leave.”

“Huh?”

“Leave this palace, Baekhyun. It’ll be better for both of us. We can’t stand each other-“

_ But I don’t… _

“- and thinking about spending the rest of my life like this with you is a nightmare. I do not want to be stuck in this prison of a marriage. So, do both of us a favor and leave. I’ll handle things with my parents,” Chanyeol said in all seriousness.

The words pierced through Baekhyun’s heart. Although his feelings for Chanyeol were dangerously blooming by the day, the former seemed to stomp all over it ruthlessly. 

Baekhyun’s gaze softened which caught Chanyeol off guard but held his ground regardless, waiting for the small man’s response.

“Do you really hate me that much, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked earnestly.

Chanyeol’s looked confused for a fleeting second but morphed it back to a stoic expression. He didn’t respond.

Baekhyun took the silence as a yes and nodded his head in understanding. He took a few steps away and before leaving he turned around and said, “I will leave…if that makes you happy”. Chanyeol had basked in having the upper hand in tossing Baekhyun around but the latter’s words affected him a little more than he had supposed. 

Back in the room, Baekhyun sank into a warm bath. He didn’t lie to Chanyeol. He will leave but now all he had to do was wait for the right time. He wished he had met Chanyeol under different circumstances. Would they have been friends? Lovers? Enemies? He’d never know. But the fates played him dirty in this life and he was going to hold the grudge against them even after death.

Next day, Kyungsoo kidnapped Baekhyun, after luring him with a cupcake to an underground cellar.

“What are we doing here, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked after inhaling the cupcake in one go.

“Baekhyun! You might actually be one of the Blessed one!” Kyunsgoo revealed. And Baekhyun choked.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun managed in between coughs.

“Your powers, dimwit!” he fished out a book from his satchel and flipped through the pages.

“Look! Read this.”

“The 12 ultimate powers of the blessed ones constitute Water, Frost, Flight, Telekinesis, Wind, Fire, Teleportation, Lightning, Earth, Time Control and Light” Baekhyun read out. “What are you implying?”

“From my knowledge, eleven powers have been identified among all the four kingdoms so far. All except … light.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched. “That’s some serious speculation, Kyungsoo. It could’ve been a fluke for all we know!”

“I know when I see the power of a True Blessed, Byun Baekhyun. And no, we’re not going to declare your supposed ability to the world now. You’ve absolutely no control over it and you don’t even know the trigger that summons the light. We have to keep this a secret until we figure the whole thing out!” Kyungsoo explained.

“But tell me this. How did I never know of this before if it had been within me all along?” Baekhyun stretched his hands out, examining them.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “You may not believe this, but it’s because of Chanyeol.”

“What?!”

“Hear me out, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo ran through the pages of the book again and showed it to Baekhyun. “Fire emits light. These two elements are like yin and yang. Your powers must’ve been hidden since you were a child and since you were told you were born powerless, you may not have spent time looking within you, eventually sealing it away into slumber. And being around Chanyeol in close proximity must’ve rekindled it. The twelfth element is you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. 

The revelation was a lot to process for Baekhyun. On one hand, he was brimming with excitement but on the other, he was anxious. Because he knew nothing about his powers and had no control over it yet. And most importantly, Chanyeol. Will he accept him now? But how will Baekhyun prove his worth? Or will Chanyeol accuse him of being an inept owner of a godly power? He felt more lost than ever.

“Don’t worry, Baek. We’ll figure something out,” Kyungsoo promised as they were heading towards the hall. Just then, they heard a loud squeal and a scream right after.

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other astonished, before running towards the commotion.

“Who was that?” Baekhyun yelled panting.

“Most likely Chanyeol!”

“What the-”

Kai joined the duo looking frazzled and panicked, “I forgot to lock Meow Meow in my room, Kyungsoo! He’s going to kill me! Please bury me in a good place when it’s all over!”

“Teleport, you dumbfuck!” Kyungsoo screamed.

“Who is Meow Meow?” Baekhyun asked.

“Kai’s cat. Chanyeol is absolutely terrified of cats!” 

The scene that unfolded before them stupefied Baekhyun. The hall was a mess, cutleries on the floor, flower vases burnt, chairs knocked down and a snow-white kitten sitting on the floor staring innocently at Chanyeol who was perched upon the table. 

“GET THIS VICIOUS CREATURE AWAY FROM ME, KAI!” the man bellowed. Kai gently picked up the kitten and vanished after sending a quick apology.

The whole situation was hysterical and before long Baekhyun dropped on the floor in fits of laughter. Chanyeol’s face grew bright red in embarrassment and stormed out of the room. Kyungsoo joined Baekhyun too once he made sure the angry giant was out of sight. 

“Why is he afraid of cats?” Baekhyun enquired, wiping tears from his face. 

“He got scratched by one when he was a child. Then he developed this irrational fear for cats. Meow Meow hasn’t been around for a while since Kai always keeps him locked up in his room. So, the palace has been quiet. Until today,” Kyungsoo explained.

Baekhyun couldn’t shake the picture of Chanyeol and Meow Meow from his head the whole day and kept giggling like an idiot at his husband’s strange fear.

Later that day while Baekhyun was passing by the throne room, the queen beckoned him in. “Baekhyun, have you seen Chanyeol around?” she asked, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“No, my queen. Anything I can help with?”

“No, my dear. Chanyeol is expected to attend a meeting with the Sapphire Kingdom’s representatives tomorrow regarding tightening security in the borders. So the king wanted to discuss a few pointers with him before he set out on the journey.”

“Oh, I see.” Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol actively participated in the management of national affairs but not to the point which demanded his constant involvement. He wished he could participate too. Or at least get to know the rudimentary state of affairs between the kingdoms. 

“Would you be a dear and kindly fetch that boy for me?”

Baekhyun paused but reluctantly nodded and eventually left to find Chanyeol. 

He knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. Baekhyun decided to take the matter in his own hands and pushed open the heavy door slowly and peeked inside. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. He stepped inside the room and remembered his last visit. 

He suddenly heard a splash. 

_He must be in the bath._ Baekhyun thought. 

He inched towards the sound and all air got knocked out of his lungs when he saw Chanyeol half-submerged in the bath. The bathroom smelled like roses and looked every bit exquisite and very otherworldly, befitting the crown prince. His visible half-naked body was glistening with rainbow-colored foamy water and the sunlight streaming through the walls of windows enhanced the beauty of the magnificent prince by tenfold. The man didn’t seem to have heard Baekhyun come in because when he sensed the smaller’s presence, he looked stunned. Droplets of water were dripping through his wet silver hair and his scarlet eyes stared into Baekhyun. Like a smitten sailor, Baekhyun walked towards his siren. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and lips parted to say something but didn’t utter a word. Baekhyun reached the tub and slowly knelt down beside it, eyes never leaving the red ones, looking completely entranced. Then he traced every corner of Chanyeol’s face, the length of his neck and the strong muscular shoulders. Chanyeol instinctively gathered the foam around him to cover his body but in vain. Baekhyun’s heart began to race and he could feel his cheeks burning at his shameless gaping. But he knew he’d be leaving soon. He wanted to cherish every second printing Chanyeol in his memory - an intangible copy of the only valuable he’d steal from the palace. The sun was still shimmering inside the room but Baekhyun noticed how his hands were beginning to glow alarmingly bright. Before Chanyeol could notice it, Baekhyun grabbed his husband’s head and plunged it straight into the water with all force. And before he sped out of the room, he briefly stopped behind the door to say, “The queen had asked for you!” and ran for his life without sparing another glance. All he heard following the escape was a very angry roar.

_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. _

The name rang in Baekhyun’s ears like a heavenly hymn day and night. He was whipped like cream and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the floodgate of feelings he harbored for Chanyeol. The man was the reason his powers emerged into existence, although unbeknownst to him. There was some sort of indefinite attraction he felt towards Chanyeol and it boggled him if he was the only one left with this flurry of emotions. Chanyeol’s ongoing biting ways were not very reassuring either. Baekhyun realized the need to gain control of his power, one way or another and he was desperate for help and a place, far away from the palace. The time to leave was drawing dangerously close and Baekhyun felt the anticipation thrumming in his veins. All he had to do was wait for the opening and prepare his heart to fly.

Chanyeol was absent at the dinner table and Baekhyun no longer cared. At least that’s how he lied to himself. He distracted the unpleasant thoughts by hatching a plan to secure extra chocolate pudding to take back to his room. He ate his dinner slower than usual and waited for the king and the queen to leave. Then he wheedled Kyungsoo into giving him an extra lot under the pretense of a weeping heart and skipped back to his room. His room was dark, save for firelight illuminating the garden and a stream of brightness from the crescent moon. He locked the door and immediately went for a scoop of pudding.

“So that’s how we’re running out of food in the palace, eh? And here I was blaming Kyungsoo for being careless,” a deep voice resounded from a corner of the room.

Baekhyun stilled in place, but immediately recognized that bass voice. The voice that was his personal beautiful nightmare. He blinked his eyes several times to make out the figure in his room. As his vision adjusted to the dimly lit room, he spotted the bright silver hair sitting on a chair by the window. Chanyeol sat one leg placed above the other, hands loosely rested on the arms of the chair, radiating dominance. Baekhyun grew weak at the sight and he managed to calm his trembling hand that held the pudding. He was not planning to drop the sweet dessert for the six-foot-tall heartbreaker. He gulped his fear and placed the pudding safely at the nearest table and bravely stepped forward.

“All hell must have broken loose because I see a monster in my bedroom,” Baekhyun said out loud.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Is that how you’re going to address the crown prince of Aurora?”

“Well, I haven't received any memo regarding etiquettes to follow around you.”

“I can behead you for the disrespect.”

“Is that so? Are you going to make rules as you go?”

“This is my kingdom and I can do whatever I want,” Chanyeol emphasized.

“I’d like to see you try that, Chanyeol. Because I think you need a daily reminder that I am your husband. Unfortunately. Your daily hissy fits aren’t going to affect my stay here.”

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowing and expression grim signaling growing anger but he refused to back off.

“Come to think of it, this is the first time you’ve set foot in my room. To what do I owe this pleasure, Crown Prince of Aurora Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, dripping sarcasm.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you strut around the palace with that stale attitude of yours, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol challenged, finally rising from his seat.

The man walked towards Baekhyun in slow but sure steps looking every bit outraged at Baekhyun. The small man was definitely intimidated and if he could travel back in time, he would take all his mouthy comments back so the giant would leave him in peace. But the damage was done and he might have to pay the price. All things said, Baekhyun still stayed in the spot and didn’t move an inch despite Chanyeol making his way towards him.

_ Maybe this heartbreak is messing up my head because I’m finding this situation incredibly sexy. _

Chanyeol came to a stop right in front of Baekhyun towering over him.

“It’ll only take a snap of my fingers to end you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned. “You sneaked into my bath, interrupted my peace and you really thought you could get away with it?”

“The queen had requested your presence. I did as she was told. Nothing more, nothing less,” Baekhyun said.

“What about trying to drown me in the water?”

“Goodness! You hardly drowned! Now you’re exaggerating, you big baby!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Chanyeol growled and pulled Baekhyun’s hair in rage. “You’re testing every fiber of my being, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath on his face, their lips inches away from each other.

“Is this how you like it, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked with a lewd smirk.

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s hair loosened for a second at the suggestive remark.

“Come on, don’t be shy. I’m your husband after all. All you have to do is ask, you know?” Baekhyun snaked his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him close.

Chanyeol was hyperventilating and was baffled by the escalated situation. He immediately abandoned his grip on Baekhyun, but the latter pulled him close and cornered him against the wall. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol growing hotter by the minute – either this activity was driving him on the edge, or he was thoroughly turned on.

“I despise you, Baekhyun,” the deep voice suddenly said, agitated.

And something inside Baekhyun snapped.

“Look asshole, I’m trapped in this nightmare, just like you. But you know how I can make this even worse for you?” Baekhyun didn’t wait for a response and captured Chanyeol’s lips into a kiss. It was far from romantic. For one, Chanyeol was frozen in place, stunned by the act. Second, Baekhyun poured his heartbreak into the kiss. It was a punishment, a reckless plan to hate and be hated.

Suddenly Baekhyun saw flames before his eyes and felt a pair of hands push him away.

Chanyeol’s expression reflected his inner turmoil and incoming fury. But he didn’t say anything. He stood there, chest heaving, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes. His fury morphed into something akin to disappointment that made Baekhyun’s heartache in agony. Before he could make amends, Chanyeol unlocked the door and slammed the door shut, leaving an empty Baekhyun behind.

Baekhyun didn’t see Chanyeol for the rest of the week and he was grateful for it. Because he regretted being reckless that night. He didn’t know what had come over him that night. Yes, he was tempted by his husband, but was also equally aggravated at the hatred the man had fostered for him. Staying in the palace was getting distressing by the day and something told him the day to depart was drawing dangerously near. 

  
  


Baekhyun was wandering around the palace grounds hatching a plan for departure one evening. The cloud was looming over, grim and grey, threatening to fall but Baekhyun paid no heed. He figured he’d run back to the palace when it rained. Besides missing Chanyeol, Baekhyun knew he was going to miss the place- the beautiful gardens, the library, the forest, and the people. He plucked a gorgeous plumeria and marveled at the creation. Thunder roared in the distance, and the first raindrop caressed the soft plumeria flower petals. Baekhyun looked up at the sky and sighed. 

It started with a drizzle and then began to pour. Maybe Baekhyun did underestimate his chances with the weather. But a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the far end of the garden, away from the palace. Baekhyun recognized the bouncing silver hair through his blurry vision and felt a wave of exhilaration bloom deep inside. Baekhyun followed him inside a pergola, which he had never seen in all of his seven months at the palace. Chanyeol let go of his arm and sat on the wooden bench panting for breath. Baekhyun internally chastised himself for not finding the pergola sooner. The place offered a breathtaking view of the palace and the garden, much like a painting. He held on to one of the vertical pillars and spent a few moments in fascination.

“You have never discovered this place before, haven’t you?” Baekhyun’s heart leaped at Chanyeol’s deep voice.

Baekhyun was astonished that Chanyeol was even speaking to him after what had happened.

“Yeah… I haven’t,” Baekhyun replied, flustered.

“Considering the number of times you roam around the gardens, I’m surprised you never stumbled upon this place,” Chanyeol said looking around.

_ He had noticed? _

“I was hoping you’d never find this place anyway because it’s my sacred sanctuary,” Chanyeol almost smirked.

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol but couldn’t wipe off the memory of the half-naked man he had barged in on a few days ago. He hoped his face wasn’t giving away the embarrassing shade of red. 

The thunder roared again and Baekhyun jumped in his place.

“Are you afraid of thunder?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Not really. But the first ones always get me. Then I get used to it.” Most importantly, Baekhyun was surprised at how the conversation was going civil although treading on sarcasm. 

There was a moment of awkward silence where they just stared at each other, neither of the two knowing what to say.

“My mom used to bake cakes during the rain. Then she and I used to sit by the window, have tea and cake, placing bets over the raindrops racing down the windows,” Baekhyun said, smiling at the nostalgia.

“How did the queen…um”

“Die?”

Baekhyun had never spoken about his mom before. Not even to Sehun. But he felt the need to bare his heart out to Chanyeol. He was going to leave anyway, he’d rather have one person know the truths about his somber existence.

“I killed her.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

“Mom used to love taking Sehun and me into the forest. She loved nature, and made sure we appreciated every bit of it. We were sitting by the river and playing one day. She had warned me from stepping into the river since it was infamous for its strong flow of current. And none of us knew how to swim. But I remember being captivated by something that I’d seen in the river and dove right in. Things went hazy after that. I woke up two days later to the news that my mother had died saving me. I couldn’t believe it at first, you know? She was right there with me one second, then I opened my eyes and she was gone. Father was right. I- I really killed her.” Baekhyun's heart clenched by the time he forced the last words out. 

“Perhaps, if I had powers, I would’ve been able to save her, Chanyeol.”

“It’s not your fault, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol finally said, face concerned. 

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I don’t even know why I’m telling you my sob story. I blame the rain for this.” Baekhyun tried to conceal the pain through a poor attempt at joking. 

Chanyeol got up from his seat and stood next to Baekhyun. The tall man looked at Baekhyun and said, “Things happen in life for a reason. It’s not anyone’s fault.”

“Yeah, right. I’m still suffering your wrath from this marriage, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said offhandedly. 

“Well, who knows? I’m beginning to accept my fate.” Chanyeol commented looking sideways at his small husband.

“Wow, admitting defeat already? What’s the catch?” Baekhyun asked.

“There’s no catch, Baekhyun.” He rolled his eyes. “I may not be able to love you the way you want, but we could be friends. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life resenting someone who lives right under my roof.”

_ But I don’t want to be just friends. _

The revelation may have comforted his broken heart, but did very little to fix it.

“I guess that’s fair,” Baekhyun forced a smile. “At least I won’t have to walk around dodging fireballs every day.”

“That’s a stretch Baekhyun, even for you.”

Baekhyun shrugged and watched the rain to swallow embarrassment. He could still feel Chanyeol’s eyes trained on him.

“How do you know Nam Joo Hyuk?” Chanyeol quizzed.

“You’re asking too many questions today,” Baekhyun wondered why he chose the topic of his ex-lover of all things.

“Well, we have to get to know each other if we plan to be friends,” Chanyeol supplied unhelpfully.

“We could start with the basics, maybe? Like, my favorite color or food?”

“Why? Is that question bothering you?”

“I’m not bothered but appalled by your choice of question.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Oh, pardon my poor choice of question, my lord. That was the first question that popped into my mind. Don’t answer it if you don’t want to,” Chanyeol grumbled, almost pouting.

Baekhyun sighed. He had been sighing way too much, one of these days he was sure he was going to exhaust himself just by doing so. 

“I loved him.” Baekhyun started, trying to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction before continuing. The man seemed to listen intently but the damned stoic expression gave nothing away.

“He was...is my first love.”

“Why didn’t you marry him?”

“My father....he threatened to hurt him if we were to continue seeing each other. You see, my father despises me. He believes I killed mom and so, he made it his life’s mission to make my life miserable. And I had to sacrifice my love for Joo Hyuk’s safety.”

“Do you miss him?’

“I hadn’t thought about him until I met him at the party, actually. I miss him, but I miss his friendship the most. He knew me like the back of his hand, helped me through my most difficult times. Sending him away crippled me, you know?”

Chanyeol nodded faintly, “Did it hurt..when you saw him?”

“Hm...maybe a little. But he has found his happiness and as a friend, I couldn’t be any happier for him.”

Chanyeol nodded again.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun blurted out.

“What for?” Chanyeol was surprised at the sudden apology.

“I know you’d wanted to marry Sehun...or someone with influence and power. If I had known, I would’ve done something to prevent this marriage. But I wasn’t informed until two days before we got married. So you see, my hands were tied.”

“Let bygones be bygones, Baekhyun. Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Baekhyun flinched at that but let the matter go.

Baekhyun regretted his actions from that night and realized an apology was due.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol shot him a dubious look. “For what now?”

“I’m talking about that night,” Baekhyun said, feeling hot around his collar. He was really bad at apologizing.

“I wish to not talk about it,” Chanyeol replied.

“I – I may have imposed...”

“Imposed? You sexually harassed me, Baekhyun and that’s a good reason enough to behead you,” Chanyeol said grimly.

“I- yeah,” Baekhyun admitted.

Neither of the two spoke for a while after that.

“So...what’s your favorite color?” Chanyeol asked, attempting to save them both from the awkward silence.

“Red.” _Because that has been my favorite color lately._ He turned to Chanyeol holding his gaze, “The kind of shade that sparkles like glitter in the sun and turns deeper as a dark night rose at dusk”. 

“Does a shade of red befitting your description even exist, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol scoffed.

_ Yes, right in front of me. _

“I don’t know. I’m yet to find out,” Baekhyun lied.

After a few moments, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun shuffle in his seat.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH” Baekhyun jumped back screaming.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, worried for the man who was shaking like a leaf before him.

“Tha- that… ugh!!!” Baekhyun almost sobbed staring at something behind Chanyeol.

Chanyeol followed his line of vision and snorted at the “thing” that was terrifying his small husband. A small spider. Chanyeol pointed at it and raised his eyebrows in question at Baekhyun. The smaller urgently nodded, looking petrified. Chanyeol gently picked it up from the wall and brought it closer to Baekhyun.

“It’s harmless Baekhyun. Look at this cute little fluff. Are you lost, my love?”

“THROW IT AWAY, CHANYEOL! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!” Baekhyun squealed.

“She’s not poisonous, I swear. Here, hold it.” Chanyeol extended his hand that held the spider. 

Baekhyun screamed and ran into the rain. Chanyeol doubled over laughing at the sight.

“I WILL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS, YOU GIANT TREE!”

If Chanyeol heard, he didn’t mind. He was too busy laughing at Baekhyun’s plight. But felt bad after seeing him getting drenched and shivering in the cold. So, he released the creature, far away from Baekhyun and coaxed him back. “See? She’s not here anymore. Come back, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun wasn’t giving in and after a few more persuasion tactics by Chanyeol, Baekhyun skipped back into the pergola. 

“That was mean, okay?! Wait until I get my hands on Meow Meow!” Baekhyun spat.

Chanyeol immediately froze in fear, “You’re joking right?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Excuse me, we’re even! You laughed a lot at my expense when that monster was after my life the other day. Remember?” Chanyeol challenged.

“Chanyeol! That was a kitten! A small, fluffy, cute little kitten! This was a giant, poisonous spider! How can you coddle a damn spider?!” Baekhyun yelled, aghast.

“Please, that spider was adorable, okay? Didn’t you notice those furry little legs?” Chanyeol smiled fondly at the memory.

“We certainly have a different understanding of “cute” then?” Baekhyun observed, sneering.

“Okay. How about we do this? You don’t mess with me using the Meow Meow and I won’t fool around you with Lucy.”

“Who on the day is Lucy?!” 

“The spider! Who else?”

“Chanyeol! You just saw it once! And you named it already?! And who names a spider?”

“If the creepy cat can have a name then so can an adorable spider!” Chanyeol defended.

“Adorab- AGH!” Baekhyun cried in frustration and glared at Chanyeol.

“Oh, look! It has stopped raining,” Chanyeol remarked, effectively interrupting Baekhyun.

The sky was clearing and the sun was beginning to appear between the clouds, casting a rainbow in its wake. 

Baekhyun felt happy sharing the moment with Chanyeol and noticed a faint glow appearing on his hands. He stealthily covered it with his sleeves and stepped out. Then turned around and said, “Don’t worry about losing your sanctuary. I won’t trespass uninvited,” before walking away.

Baekhyun had never been surer before. He was going to leave tonight. He had one last beautiful memory with Chanyeol and he was grateful for it. He didn’t have the heart to stay back and live the rest of his life with Chanyeol as friends. It was time he prioritized his own happiness. He had no idea where he was planning to go but he knew that the stars would guide him. All he needed to do was trust his instincts and take the first step towards a new beginning.

  
  


It was past midnight when Baekhyun crept out of his room with a small bag filled with essentials. He made his way to Chanyeol’s office and after making sure the man wasn’t in, he sneaked inside. He rummaged through his bag and fished out the farewell note he had written for Chanyeol. He was still having second thoughts about leaving it on the table. But after a few minutes dealing with his inner conflict, he placed it neatly on the table and scampered out of the room. He slipped past the sleeping guards and walked out of the palace grounds. He took one last look at the place and stood silent in contemplation.

_ This could go two ways - this is either going to change my life or I’m going to get eaten up by some wild animal during the run. _ __

Baekhyun shook his head to wade away negative thoughts and turned around to leave.

“Where are you going, Baekhyun?” a voice asked.

Baekhyun stood frozen to the ground and closed his eyes dreading for what was to come. He had to come up with a credible excuse without getting caught.

“Soo...what a surprise! Fancy meeting you here?” Baekhyun laughed nervously.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I… was sleepwalking.”

“Yeah, sleepwalking carrying a bag with your stuff? Cut the bullshit and tell me the truth, Baekhyun!” he demanded.

“I’m leaving, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun revealed.

“Where to?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere but here.”

“You’re running away.” It wasn’t a question. “Wait here. Do not move. Or I swear to God Baekhyun I will feed you to the wolves.” And Kyungsoo stomped off. Baekhyun fidgeted around anxiously.

_ Had he gone to call Chanyeol? Kai? The King? Should I make a run for it now? _

Kyungsoo returned in record time. But he was alone and carrying a bag of his own.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous! You shouldn’t be running away with me!”

“Why not? You’re leaving, got nowhere to go and your powers are uncontrollable. Look at your hands. They’re beginning to glow, Baekhyun.”

“You shouldn’t be doing this for me.”

“I’m not doing this for you. Remember when I told you that I’ve been wanting to leave this place?”

“Yes, I remember” Baekhyun nodded.

“I know exactly where to go and I know a secret passage to get there. Somewhere no one will ever find us,” Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me, Soo.”

“First of all, I’ve been planning to run away for a while now but didn’t know when. I’ve been planning this for years, Baekhyun. Don’t you trust me?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Fair enough. I’ll show you instead. Now come on, we don’t have much time. We need to get out of here before someone sees us,” and Kyungsoo hauled the prince along with him deeper into the forest.

They reached a clearing and Kyungsoo held his hand up. The earth opened up and a tunnel came into view. Baekhyun's eyes bulged out of his sockets and staggered back in disbelief.

“Kyungsoo, what-?”

“Remember when I told you about the 12 elements embodying the True Blessed?”

“Yeah! So you’ve-”

“Yes, the power of the earth. I’ll explain everything when we get there. Now, just trust me and follow my lead,” and Kyungsoo stepped into the underground tunnel.

Baekhyun gulped and slowly walked towards his friend. “I’m scared, Kyungsoo.”

“Of me?”

“No. I’m running away. I might never see my family or my husband or anyone ever again. What if this is all a mistake? Maybe I should go back,” Baekhyun rambled.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo started shaking the prince by his shoulders. “You need to live your life, Baekhyun. I know you’re tired of your life in the palace. Your home didn’t treat you any better either. This is your chance! Do something for yourself for once!”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded firmly at Kyungsoo. Before Kyungsoo turned around, Baekhun grabbed him back and asked, “Are- are you in love with me or something?”

Kyungsoo looked at him incredulously, “Baekhyun, I like women!”

“Oh! Oh….okay. Forget I asked.”

“Idiot!”

“Wait, one more question!”

“What, now?”

“Won’t they find this tunnel and track us down?”

“No. That’s where my powers come in handy. As soon as we move through the tunnel, the earth will close by itself. Everything will go back to its place and will look like nothing ever moved to begin with.”

“Wow!”

“Now come on! Let’s go!”

And the two friends disappeared into the tunnel.

  
  


_ I’m leaving, Chanyeol. I do not want you to be trapped in a loveless marriage. I cherish both the good times and the bad we had and I truly wish you only happiness. _

_ If we had met under different circumstances, would we have been more than just friends? I wonder. _

_ P.S: Look into the mirror , you’ll see my favorite shade of red. _

_ Yours, _

_ Baekhyun _

**7 years later**

“Kyungsoo! Soo Babyyyy! My darling! Where are you?” Baekhyun called as soon as he entered the small cozy house.

“In here, Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun recognized the woman’s voice. He made his way into the kitchen, a skip in his steps.

“Where have you hidden my Baby Soo, Lisa?”

“He is out in the garden plucking some vegetables for breakfast,” the pretty woman replied smiling brightly.

“Do you regret being married to a farmer? My poor girl, life must be so hard,” Baekhyun joked, patting her head. Lisa rolled her eyes in return.

“Not as hard as how this potato is going to feel on your head!” a new voice joined.

“Soo babyyy!” Baekhyun exclaimed and ran towards the doe-eyed man for a hug. “It’s been so long!” he added.

“It has just been a month, Baekhyun! And let go of me!” Kyungsoo struggled in Baekhyun’s overly attached bear hug.

“But I missed you, my love. Your beautiful eyes, those juicy lip-”

Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun before the latter could finish the sentence. But Baekhyun maintained his strong hold on the man and clinged onto him like a baby koala.

“You didn’t even miss me,” Baekhyun said, pouting.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Of course, I missed your loud presence, my prince. Now, would you be a dear and let go of me, please? I can’t breathe.”

“No. Lisa, come join us. It’s time for a group hug!” Baekhyun declared. Lisa giggled and immediately joined the boys. Kyungsoo groaned.

The couple prepared breakfast and the three friends sat down for the meal.

“So, how was the trip?” Lisa asked.

“Tiring but interesting. Yixing introduced me to Kris and Tao, members of the True Blessed.” Baekhyun replied before popping a piece of fruit in his mouth.

“Baekhyun, they’re extremely difficult to meet and not to mention the extent of their powers,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yeah, they were intimidating at first, but they weren’t as scary as I’d thought. Yixing made the conversations comfortable, so I followed his lead.”

After breakfast, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went to the veranda and sat down basking in the sunlight. Kyungsoo stared into Baekhyun’s eyes and noted, “Your eyes are golden now. Have you noticed?”

“Yeah, it has completely transformed, hasn’t it?” Baekhyun replied blinking.

“Does that mean you’ve finally mastered your powers, then?”

“I suppose so. I feel more in control than ever, thanks to Yixing. He’s honestly the best teacher I could ever ask for,” Baekhyun said stretching his hands and examining his glowing fingers.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had traveled for days on end to get to Zephyria- a small, independent countryside snuggled between the Kingdom of North Gaea and South Gaea. Kyungsoo had visited the place with his parents as a child and had been in his heart ever since. But Kyungsoo didn’t know the place very well. So, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo wandered around the area, sleeping under trees and catching trout for meals. One day, Yixing, the chief of the countryside spotted the young men exhausted and worn out by the lake. He gave them food and shelter and beckoned them into the community. The duo had refrained from revealing their true identities the first time, but it was when they witnessed Yixing’s power of healing, did they realize the real identity of the chief – a True Blessed himself. Eventually, they shared their stories to the man.

Yixing observed Baekhyun’s raw and wild power and took it upon himself to take him under his wing. Baekhyun’s unwavering determination helped him gain control over his powers in seven years. The power of light not only enabled him to manipulate light elemental forces but move in lightning speed. The photokinetic powers began to emerge and strengthen in the first four years and the speed was discovered when Baekhyun saved Kyungsoo from a falling tree branch. As his powers grew, his physique changed. First, his golden hair faded to raven black; then his light green eyes disappeared to bring a bright golden hue. It was almost godly and ethereal, that Baekhyun himself struggled to embrace the strange metamorphosis.

“Yixing has requested our presence,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question. “I don’t know why, but he said it’s important,” he added. The pair set out to Yixing’s house soon after.

“Kyungsoo!” Yixing welcomed the small man into a warm hug. Baekhyun walked past them and plopped himself on the soft cushion laid out for them on the floor.

“You said you wanted to talk to us?” Kyungsoo probed.

“Ah yes.” Yixing took a seat in front of them and poured them some hot tea.

“The date of the Autumn festival has been announced,” he started, albeit nervously. Baekhyun looked confused but Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. “All the members of the True Blessed are invited to the festival.”

“What is this festival about?” Baekhyun scratched his head puzzled.

“The Autumn festival takes place once in every 200 years; when all the members of the True Blessed are discovered.”

Baekhyun suddenly got the chills and felt the hair stand up on his neck at the sudden cloud of memories looming over his head. He blinked rapidly attempting to erase the past images.

“Where is it happening?” Kyungsoo asked.

“About that…” Yixing hesitated. “It’s taking place in the Kingdom of Aurora.”

Baekhyun felt his chest constricting and breath shallowing. “A-and wh-why is this important to me?” he managed.

“Because we are part of the True Blessed and our presence is mandatory,” Yixing sighed, casting a knowing glance at the light wielder.

“But, how do they even know about me? I haven’t gone back since the past seven years, Yixing!” panic and frustration took over Baekhyun’s sense of judgment. He had never thought of going back. He had locked away all those memories in the deepest corner of his heart. The sudden mention of a familiar name from the past triggered painful memories and unknown emotions he was not ready to deal with.

“Luhan,” Yixing said.

“Luhan?” Kyungsoo echoed.

“Luhan is a psychic advisor at the Kim brothers’ court. You know, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, and Kim Jongdae. Luhan had informed them about the appearance of the light wielder a while ago,” Yixing explained. “I was with him when he had predicted the presence of a light wielder among us. Twenty years ago. So, evading this is impossible.”

Kyungsoo looked at the worried Baekhyun, “Does Luhan know that Baek is the light wielder?”

“No. He can’t see the details. But he feels the existence of a True Blessed.”

“Why haven’t they come to look for him…or us then?”

“Luhan doesn’t use his powers for selfish purposes or for others. Unless his interference becomes necessary.”

“What is the purpose of this festival?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“It’s significant for all the twelve True Blesseds to gather in one place once everyone has been discovered. Their powers are brought to link with one another through a holy ceremony to the Gods as a token of camaraderie and loyalty.”

“And what if I don’t want not to join?” Baekhyun spat, shaking in anger.

“If the Eternal Bonding does not take place, God’s fury will be unleashed across all the kingdoms in the form of natural disasters such as earthquakes, tsunami, hurricane, drought and much more. This is our responsibility, Baekhyun. Think over it.”

Baekhyun left without another word.

After hours of searching, Kyungsoo found Baekhyun sitting by a cliff overlooking the countryside.

“This place reminds me of Aurora, you know? Remember when I told you about the time I had first discovered my powers?” Baekhyun said after sensing his friend’s presence.

“Hm.” Kyungsoo plopped himself next to Baekhyun and took in the scenic view before him. “Do you often think about Aurora?”

“I try not to,” Baekhyun confessed.

“Why don’t you want to attend the festival? What are you afraid of?” Kyungsoo sincerely worried about Baekhyun and he wanted to help.

“Everything. Going to the festival would mean that I’ll have to confront my past – my brother whom I had left without a notice, the king and the queen whom I’d betrayed and…Chanyeol.”

“From what you’ve told me, Sehun is a forgiving person. I’m certain he doesn’t hold a grudge against you. He knew what you’d gone through better than anyone. And about the king and the queen- you were forced into an unhappy marriage and you left. Prioritizing your happiness is not a crime, Baekhyun. Then about, Chanyeol; he must’ve moved on and gotten married again by now. It has been seven years, Baekhyun. The two of you weren’t even together for that long.”

The last part hurt Baekhyun more than it should. Why did he feel bitter about the thought of Chanyeol moving on with somebody else? It was not an unlikely outcome. He had predicted it long before. But would he be able to face them all without falling apart? Baekhyun gnawed on his lips with worry.

“But now you have something you didn’t have back then, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hands into his and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Your powers.”

Times like these proved to Baekhyun just how much Kyungsoo had been there for him. “Will I be okay? I’m terrified, Kyungsoo. I know I’ve powers but…I’m still the same old Baekhyun,” he said weakly.

“You’re as powerful, perhaps even more powerful than most of the True Blesseds, dare I say. You have nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not just about the True Blessed. It’s Chanyeol. I haven’t exactly had closure all these years, I’m not sure if I’m brave enough to face the reality.”

“I figured that much.” And Kyungsoo grabbed his small bag. He took out a box and thrust it against Baekhyun’s hands. “Well, if you’re worried, then mask it,” he said, the same twinkle in his eyes Baekhyun had seen years ago whenever he had crazy ideas.

Baekhyun looked up at him quizzically but opened the box anyway. His fingers found a shiny, half-face black metal mask embedded with black rhinestones. The details were so intricate, Baekhyun was amazed.

“Go on, wear it,” Kyungsoo encouraged.

The mask covered the lower half of his face and looked striking against his bright golden eyes. “How do I look? Can you recognize me?”

“Yes, dummy! I can,” Kyungsoo snorted. “But nobody else will. I can guarantee that,” he said, adjusting Baekhyun’s hair and patting them for good measure.

“And what if they question me about the mask?”

“Then you say you feel uncomfortable in revealing your identity.”

“And what about you?” Baekhyun was concerned since Kyungsoo and him left the kingdom at the same time. He didn’t want to see his friend get into trouble for any misunderstandings.

“I sent a note to Chanyeol and Kai once we had settled down. Saying it was my own decision to leave. Of course, I didn’t tell them about our whereabouts but just that I decided to leave. I’m certain they’d seen it coming anyway.”

“Do they know I’m with you then?” Baekhyun was clearly befuddled at this point.

“No. That’s why we’re not going to Aurora together. Yixing and I will go first. You will follow a week later. So, there is no room for suspicion.”

“Wow, you really thought this through, didn’t you?” Baekhyun was amazed.

“Well, somebody’s got to watch our backs between the two of us,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but smiled afterward.

Baekhyun moved closer to Kyungsoo and said, “I think…I’m falling for you.”

“For God’s sake Baekhyun, I have a wife!” and punched the light wielder playfully in the arm.

“Oh, she doesn’t have to know. This can be our little secret!” Baekhyun replied, winking.

Kyungsoo pounced on Baekhyun and the duo spent some good time wrestling on the ground, their laughter echoing through the valley.

The Autumn Festival was just around the corner and both Kyungsoo and Yixing set out for Aurora first. Baekhyun was growing jittery by the day and couldn’t catch a wink of sleep due to increased anxiety. On the day of his departure, he visited Lisa to say goodbye.

“Stop saying goodbye like it’s the last time I’m going to see you,” Lisa chided.

“I’ll either be imprisoned for treason or killed by my ex-husband, Lisa. You don’t understand.” Baekhyun felt the shivers just by thinking about it.

Lisa shook her head in disbelief at the agitated Baekhyun and offered him a comforting hug. “You’ll be fine. Trust me on that. You’re not a damsel in distress, Baekhyun. I mean, look at how many times you’d saved Kyungsoo? And he is a man who generally doesn’t need saving. I won’t be surprised if he’s in love with you by now,” she joked.

“So, you know about us?” Baekhyun gasped, clutching his chest.

“Yes, and I give you my blessings,” she played along.

The light-hearted conversation put Baekhyun at ease and realized how much he valued his friends. He gave Lisa one last hug and left Zephyria.

Aurora had changed a lot in the past few years. With every step Baekhyun took towards the palace, his heart began to thunder against his chest. 

The palace stood tall and mighty, just the way Baekhyun had seen the last time. Every cell in his body seemed to be wide awake and his power rippled through his system.

_I’m not going on a war, calm down!_ Baekhyun scolded himself. He recalled his last conversation with Kyungsoo as he was walking towards the palace.

_ “Yixing and I will pretend to not know you once we are at Aurora. And you need a new name to go by,” Kyungsoo suggested. _

_ Baekhyun contemplated for a while and said, “How about The Light Bulb?” _

_ Kyungsoo deadpanned. “Are you going to take this seriously or not?” _

_ “How about Taehyung?” _

_ “Isn’t that the name of the musician you’d met at that summer festival two years ago?” _

_ “Yes, that pretty boy.” _

_ “Okay. Let’s go ahead with that.” _

_ “Also, what about Kris and Tao? Have you told them about my situation?” _

_ Not in detail. But they’ve sworn to secrecy,” Kyungsoo promised and Baekhyun nodded in relief. _

The guards before the palace checked him off from the guest list and beckoned him inside. “Walk straight and take a left, you’ll see the grand ballroom,” one of them said and bowed out. 

The place was decorated and well lit. Baekhyun saw quite a few people in clusters across the room making the big hall look even bigger. He immediately spotted Yixing and Kyungsoo among the crowd. The latter gave him a quick nod before turning back to converse with others. It gave him some sense of satisfaction to see his familiar face even though they couldn’t interact. He took a deep breath and walked around to look at the place. He found himself wandering around the food counter and halted when he saw the chocolate fountain. 

_You’re here!_ Baekhyun internally squealed. He immediately grabbed a cup and filled the chocolate to the brim. The crowd was beginning to grow when Baekhyun was done with the fifth cup. Just when he was about to go in for the sixth, he heard a few gasps and urgent whispers among the guests. Their eyes were glued at the entrance of the hall. Baekhyun followed their line of vision and almost dropped his cup in surprise.

Chanyeol’s silver hair had grown longer, eyes ever so beautifully red and his body more muscular and stronger. Baekhyun felt butterflies tickling his stomach and oxygen being sucked out of his lungs. The man exuded so much confidence and his power seemed to radiate off the roof. Now that Baekhyun knew the ropes of being a True Blessed, he could detect the energy among the Blesseds seamlessly. Chanyeol’s eyes wandered through the crowd in acknowledgment and Baekhyun turned his face away.

_Why am I hiding my face? It’s not like he can recognize me with this mask on, can he?_ Baekhyun wondered.

He slowly turned around to look at Chanyeol again, but this time his jaw fell slack. Something he hadn’t noticed before.

Sehun.

He was following right behind Chanyeol and...Kai?

Baekhyun suddenly felt nauseous. Did Chanyeol marry Sehun after he left? 

_ That sick bastard! _

_No, you’re jumping the gun, Baekhyun!_ Baekhyun’s inner voices argued.

The crowd went back to their usual noisy self once his ex-husband’s entrance was collectively acknowledged. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol, Sehun and Kai a few safe distances behind to see what they were up to. And then Chanyeol suddenly came to a halt, Kai almost crashing onto him while he and Sehun were busy talking. The tall man had spotted Kyungsoo. While Chanyeol remained a little shocked in his place, Kai dashed to the small man, gathering him in his arms and smiling like a happy child. Chanyeol followed after with a hint of a smile on his face as well. Baekhyun couldn’t hear their conversation but he assumed it was a happy reunion. Sehun looked concerned while talking to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t have to guess what it was about. So, he quietly left the hall to clear his head. 

He found himself standing in the familiar garden he used to find solace long ago. Flowers seemed to be in full bloom and the calm sky resonated the quiet night. He closed his eyes and let nature heal his throbbing heart. 

_I hope I can get through this without hurting anyone...or myself._ Baekhyun wished for the stars.

And all of a sudden the thunder roared and Baekhyun almost screamed. 

The episode felt all too familiar, like deja vu. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar cackle.

_ Kim Jongdae? _

“You almost got me there,” Baekhyun responded, voice gruff, trying not to slip his identity.

Jongdae chuckled. “Works every time.”

“So you must be the light wielder,” Jongdae added.

“Correct. And you must be Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae nodded in affirmation. 

“What brings you out into the garden?” Baekhyun asked.

“Thought I saw a familiar face,” Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun panicked at that but didn’t show.

“Who?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m glad you’ve found yourself, kid, ” Jongdae replied instead, smiling and looking up at the sky.

“Uh.. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun managed.

“I can sense someone who has undergone a metamorphosis, Baekhyun,” Jongdae turned to his side, looking at Baekhyun who was stunned.

Baekhyun sighed in return, defeated. “Am I a dead give away?”

“Nope. It’s just one of my many specialties.” Jongdae winked. “Your power levels correspond to that of Chanyeol’s now. Did Yixing train you?” he probed.

“How do you -?” Baekhyun gaped at Jongdae.

“I’ve been around way longer than you, kid. There’s nothing I don’t know,” he said with a glint in his eyes. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to put you on the spot. It’s not my story to tell.”

Baekhyun looked down at the ground struggling to find words. 

“I wasn’t surprised when you ran away. You had too much raw energy waiting to explode and this place wasn’t the right environment for you. Besides, I’m certain you had too much on your plate to deal with, back then,” Jongdae said looking at him fondly.

“I’m nervous,” Baekhyun admitted. Then he felt a hand on his shoulders.

“Look how far you’ve come. I know you’ll be just fine,” Jongdae assured him.

After Jongdae left him to his thoughts, Baekhyun searched for the pergola - the last place where he had seen Chanyeol. It looked different this time. Like, the place hadn’t been visited in a while. Baekhyun was intrigued by how the place was overrun by wildflowers and creepers. It made him wonder if Chanyeol had stopped paying his solitary visits.

Baekhyun found a darker corner, away from the moonlight and sat down. He replayed his last encounter with Jongdae and felt grateful for having his support. He seemed like someone he could trust and wished it’d grow into something more than just short-lived meetings in the garden. He saw a good friend in Jongdae and reminded himself to talk to the man about it when he got back to the party. 

Baekhyun was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps nearing. He was startled by the silhouette and looked up in surprise. The figure stopped too and stared at his direction. He felt the atmosphere heating up and fire beginning to blaze around the man’s arms.

_ What in the world is he doing? _

“Wait!” Baekhyun commanded, standing up from his seat and revealing himself under the moonlight.

The fire was extinguished immediately.

Chanyeol looked stunned for a minute and soon recovered when Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“Apologies. I thought you’d be some wild animal. I haven’t come here in a while,” Chanyeol admitted.

Baekhyun swooned at the deep voice he had missed so much and felt his legs go all wobbly. 

“Oh. It’s alright,” Baekhyun said, holding Chanyeol’s gaze.

“I suppose you must be the light wielder, eh?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded in response. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol was still staring at him, eyes never leaving his face. He could feel his cheeks heating up which was thankfully saved by the mask.

“This property is off-limits to guests.” Baekhyun was surprised by Chanyeol’s sudden change in tone. 

“Uh.. I got lost,” Baekhyun muttered. “You have a beautiful garden, Park. I didn’t realize where I was going,” he commented, mustering up the courage to maintain a passive tone.

“Pretty sure it wouldn’t have been hard to find your way around considering how you’ve a handy light bulb for power.”

_ The audacity! _

“Try saying that one more time and I wouldn’t hesitate to blind those pretty eyes, Park!” Baekhyun retorted.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it was his threat or the “pretty eyes” that suddenly caused Chanyeol to blink in confusion. He hoped it was the former.

Baekhyun stepped out of the pergola and walked past his ex-husband before things could turn ugly. But strong hands gripped his arm, causing him to stumble back.

“Don’t play with fire, light wielder. You’ll get burnt,” Chanyeol warned, flames dancing in his almond eyes.

“I have a name, Park. Also, it’s about time you stop looking down on me. Fire and light are intertwined and pitting them against each other will destroy the two of us. There are no winners,” Baekhyun seethed.

“Then it will be my honor to give you the final blow,” Chanyeol countered, equally fuming.

Baekhyun yanked his hand back and stormed off in rage. Chanyeol managed to infuriate him beyond comprehension. And he was all the more frustrated at how they ended up at each other's throats every time they met - as husbands or strangers. Was there no hope left for them? In Baekhyun’s defense, it was not even his fault. He kept going over their conversation and wondered where it had all gone wrong. He groaned in disbelief and kicked a pebble in exasperation. As he was nearing the palace, he saw two figures - one hunched over at the doorstep and another standing by him. He squinted to see clearly from the light emitting from the hall. He heard hushed whispers and recognized his brother and his friend. 

“I’m sorry, Sehun. I thought we’d get a lead from Kyungsoo,” Kai said, attempting to pacify the young prince.

Baekhyun felt guilty for keeping his secret from Sehun but it was for the best. He couldn’t allow himself to show, yet. And then the most unbelievable happened. Kai bent down to kiss Sehun in the cheek and the older brother who was watching the scene suddenly let out a curse. That grabbed their attention.

_ Agh! What in the Gods is that man doing to my child! _

_ Calm down, Baekhyun! This is not the way to expose yourself now! _

_ But that’s my baby brother he’s assaulting! I’m going to rip that fucker apart! _

_ Not now, Baekhyun! _

After a quick internal battle within himself, Baekhyun marched over loudly commenting, “The darn mosquitoes!” Baekhyun cringed at how lame it sounded but hoped it sounded convincing enough for the duo to ignore him.

He stormed into the hall to find Kyungsoo. After making sure he wasn’t being followed, he vehemently gestured to his friend to meet him in the hallway, away from the crowd.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked, concerned.

“Kai, that fucker! Ugh! He was kissing my baby brother, Kyungsoo! I will obliterate him!!”

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, pinching his nose bridge in annoyance. He then took a deep breath, “Okay, what did I tell you about keeping a ‘low-profile’?”

“Did you think I wasn’t doing that all this time?”

“Alright. My bad. Let me tell you something. Kai and Sehun are married.”

“But that doesn’t give him the right to-” Baekhyun stopped. “What?! Married?!”

“Mhm. It’s been two years already.”

That effectively shut him up.

“Look, we can’t be seen together. I’ll leave you to it then.” And Kyungsoo returned to the party.

Baekhyun felt a wave of guilt and sadness. He had always wanted to be there for Sehun. And marriage? Sehun got married and Baekhyun wasn’t there around at all. Was he nervous before the wedding ceremony? Who helped him choose his clothes? Does Sehun hate him? If it were possible, Baekhyun would’ve run to Sehun to explain himself but he was nervous. Baekhyun tilted his head back and exhaled. He had to blow off some steam. Maybe another cup of chocolate would help. 

Unfortunately, the subject of his desires was standing right next to the chocolate fountain, filling some for himself. Baekhyun bit down the urge to hurl a plate at the giant’s head for stealing his chocolate. Baekhyun was desperate for some and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to approach the table. He was in no mood for a fight, so he decided to wait until the man left the area. So, Baekhyun found a corner and leaned against the wall observing Chanyeol. 

_Since when did he start drinking chocolate?_ Baekhyun didn’t remember the man being fond of chocolate at all. Chanyeol’s neck was adorned with intricate gold jewelry and Baekhyun enjoyed the view of how the accessories moved along his Adam's apple as he was drinking chocolate. Then he noticed the rings on the said man’s long fingers and the veiny hands that disappeared into the long sleeve of his coat. Baekhyun gulped, unable to look away. Chanyeol emptied the cup till the last drop and licked his lips. 

_ That’s it! I’m getting myself a goddamn cup too! _

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was thirsty for his husband or the drink but made a beeline for the fountain and reached over for a cup. Chanyeol noticed and raised his eyebrows. Baekhyun pretended not to care and focused on filling his cup. He sensed the red eyes boring holes on him through his peripheral vision but he acted nonchalant. As soon as he filled the cup, he whirled around to leave. His heart was wiggling in excitement and discomfort all the way until he reached the wall where he was previously standing. He exhaled and rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension. Then he gulped down the drink in one go. He knew he had way too many glasses for one night but the sugar calmed his feral heart. So he gave himself an excuse to get another cup since he didn’t see Chanyeol there anymore. 

Four cups later, Baekhyun was floating in the clouds, sugar high. He hadn’t planned to go overboard with the quantity, but he had too many things on his mind. With newfound courage, he decided to introduce himself to everyone with his new identity. They were going to figure it out at one point or the other anyways. He spotted Jongdae first who threw him a fond smile and beckoned him to his side. He was introduced to his brother Kim Minseok and Kim Junmyeon. He felt like he was going round and round in circles meeting everyone. He kept count of all the True Blesseds he had met. All 11 of them- twelve being his ex-husband. Speaking of ex-husbands, Baekhyun scanned the crowd searching for Chanyeol again. What he had not expected was, Chanyeol already had eyes on him. With a high level of sugar still around his system, Baekhyun bravely shot him a wink. And then another. Chanyeol went from squinting to looking absolutely stupefied by Baekhyun’s wink attacks. The tall man looked around to see if anyone was noticing the exchange and turned to Baekhyun glaring. Then he held up a flaming middle finger. A sign of warning. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that and did something he knew he’d regret when he’d become sober. He sent Chanyeol a flying kiss. He wasn’t certain if Chanyeol would recognize the gesture since Baekhyun’s lips were covered in the mask but the Prince seemed to have understood the message. His eyes went wide in horror and looked away instantly befuddled.

_ Heh! This is fun! _

Before he could conjure up his next move, Kyungsoo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the hall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he bellowed.

“I was having fun, Soo!” Baekhyun cackled.

“You need sleep. How much did you drink anyway?”

“12 cups from the chocolate fountain, I guess?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Off to bed, come on!” ordered Kyungsoo and disappeared into their rooms. 

Baekhyun woke up with a crystal clear memory of last night’s incidents and a massive headache. He screamed into his pillow to let out his embarrassment.

_ What was I thinking?! _

Baekhyun questioned his capabilities of covering up his acts in front of Chanyeol for the days to come. 

_ It’s fine, I’ll figure it out. _

He begrudgingly got up from the bed and headed for a shower. The palace held so many memories and even the bath reminded him of the time he saw Chanyeol half-naked, almost drowning the man during the process. He chuckled at the memory. For some reason, he knew that no matter what had happened in the past, he still harbored feelings for Chanyeol. 

_ Why did I fall for an asshole? _

All things said, Baekhyun was not going to let Chanyeol walk all over him again. He was not the powerless, self-deprecating younger self anymore. He came to Aurora for a purpose and he’d leave as soon as he completed his mission. 

He will go back home.

The following days turned out to be rather uneventful with boring meetings and loud dinners. Although he enjoyed the dinners with the members of the True Blessed, he hesitated to indulge in companionships due to the fear of being exposed. But what was he afraid of, even if he got found out? Would he have to face the consequences of betrayal? But did that apply to him since he was a True Blessed and all? He decided he wasn’t willing to take a chance. He was going to swallow the pill until he left Aurora.

“It has been seven years, any news about your husband, Chanyeol?” Kim Junmyeon asked one day during the meeting.

Baekhyun stilled in his seat and looked around at Kyungsoo, who looked unperturbed by the sudden question. Sehun fidgeted around uncomfortably while Kai exchanged a glance with Chanyeol. But, Baekhyun was curious to know how his ex-husband would respond.

But before Chanyeol could react, Jongdae interfered and changed the topic. The members went along with it and nobody spoke of Baekhyun again. Chanyeol remained calm and collected throughout the meeting, leaving Baekhyun to wonder if the giant ever cared about his absence in the first place. 

It became clearer to Baekhyun by the day that his absence had very little or no effect among the occupants of the palace - mostly Chanyeol. And it disappointed Baekhyun. He at least expected the older man to lash out during the meeting or wait for him to hear about his death penalty. But was it all forgiven and forgotten? Baekhyun thought it best remained an unspoken matter. 

Unbeknownst to him, the heartbreak seemed to dwindle and bitter feelings began to replace them.

Three days until the final ceremony and he could be off with the darn place. He was yearning to spend time with Kyungsoo since loneliness was consuming his sane existence but the shortie vanished whenever he was around and only slipped a note under his door regarding the everyday events at midnight. 

One day, Baekhyun spotted Sehun in the garden admiring flowers. He leaned against the wall and observed his little brother. Sehun was indeed a grown-up man but to Baekhyun he was his baby. He saw his wedding ring glistening in the sun and guilt washed over him. He blinked the tears away and turned on his heels to leave. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud yelp. He saw Sehun wincing in pain and staring at his fingers. Before Baekhyun could fully analyze the situation, his body raced towards the man and crouched down next to him.

“Let me take a look,” Baekhyun said urgently.

Sehun’s eyes furrowed in confusion but let Baekhyun inspect the wound.

“Oh dear, you’re bleeding,” Baekhyun said worriedly. “Let’s go to the physician.”

“It’s alright, Taehyung. The thorn pricked me. It’ll heal in a while,” Sehun said, retracting his hands gingerly from Baekhyun’s hold. 

“No. It might cause infection. You can never take the risk,” Baekhyun said, concerned.

“It’s fine, I swear.”

“You should’ve been careful, Sehun,” Baekhyun raised his voice out of concern. Sehun looked sorry and Baekhyun swore he saw a pout forming on his lips. Baekhyun summoned all his resolve to push down his urge to hug his baby brother. 

Baekhyun stood up and helped Sehun to a seat. “Go apply some medicine on it, Sehun. And I mean it.” Sehun nodded meekly and mumbled a thank you. 

Baekhyun entered his room and closed the door. He was still worried for Sehun but hoped his brother would heed his advice. He reminded himself to check up on Sehun at dinner.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun heard footsteps in the corridor. His door burst open and Sehun pounced on Baekhyun and pinned him against the bed.

“Sehun, what are you-”

“Sehun, my ass! You fucking excuse of a brother!!! You thought I wouldn’t notice you fucker?!” Sehun screamed while hitting Baekhyun with his fists.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide in surprise. “What are you saying? You’ve got the wrong pers-”

“Bullshit! Show me that pretty face, TAEHYUNG!” And Sehun began to tug at his mask forcefully. Baekhyun had no idea what to do, so he tickled him. Sehun was yelling and laughing at this point. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE!”

A force immediately pulled Sehun off of Baekhyun, and he sat up panting.

“What are you doing, Sehun?” Kai asked, holding his husband back, struggling to comprehend the scene.

Sehun freed himself out of Kai’s hold and stormed to the bedroom door and locked it.

“Take off your mask, Baekhyun. You can’t fool me!” Sehun ordered, voice trembling in anger.

“Whoa, whoa. You’re mistaken. I’m Taehyung!” Baekhyun tried.

Sehun edged closer to Baekhyun and snatched his hand. “Your mole gave it away, Baekhyun,” He said pointing at Baekhyun's thumb.

“Anyone can have that, Sehun. You can’t just pick a fight based on that alone.” Kai shook his head incredulously.

“Oh yeah? Fine. All I ask for Taehyung is to take off the mask,” Sehun said, folding his arms and staring at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was definitely not prepared for this. There was a whirlpool of shame and anxiety floating inside of him, hindering him from thinking rationally.

Baekhyun’s resolve melted at once when he heard a sniff.

“I’m sorry, Taehyung. I’m just really paranoid. I-I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I’ve been looking for my brother and -” and there was a collective gasp.

Baekhyun took off his mask and looked down. He was too embarrassed to look into his brother’s eyes. And the next thing he knew, he had a handful of Sehun. The younger one held him tight and bawled harder.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Baekhyun soothed him rubbing his back. Baekhyun had tears of his own and he didn’t know whether he could be happy yet. 

Sehun pulled away, eyes red shot and looked at Baekhyun. “I missed you.” And went in for a hug again.

“Do you- do you hate me, Sehun?” Baekhyun’s voice faltered.

“If I hated you, I wouldn’t have spent every waking hour looking for you for the past seven years. Father passed away two years ago and you were the only family I had left,” Sehun hiccupped.

Baekhyun didn’t feel any remorse for his father’s death but he realized he failed as a brother. He regretted leaving his brother alone to deal with the mess.

“I’ve been a horrible brother. I left you alone, Sehun. I deserve your wrath.”

“Don’t ever say that. I’ve had a rather easier life when compared to you, hyung. For some strange reason, I knew why you did what you did too. So, I don’t blame you for running away. But I need to know if you were alive and confirm my suspicions.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding and looked over to Kai who was quietly giving the brothers their space. “Long time, eh?” Kai welcomed him at last, smiling.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied, returning the smile.

The men spent some time catching up on each other’s stories. Sehun and Kai met at the time his father passed away. The younger brother was all alone and Kai felt compelled to stay by his side. And eventually they fell in love and a year later, they got married. The couple informed that Chanyeol wasn’t against the idea but maintained indifferent throughout. He warmed up to Sehun much later. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised because seeing Sehun must have opened old wounds. 

“Why didn’t Chanyeol remarry?” Baekhyun asked out of the blue, a question that had been nagging him for days.

“I don’t know to be honest. He wasn’t shocked when you had left and six months later the priests even nullified the marriage as well so that he could move on. But he claimed it was a waste of time and became more closed off and irritable than ever,” Kai explained.

“He must hate me a lot then,” Baekhyun concluded.

“He hates everyone, hyung,” Sehun commented offhandedly.

“I wish he’d open up to people. I’ve been his friend for so long and I still don’t know much,” Kai deliberated.

“The final ceremony is tomorrow, right?” Baekhyun enquired.

“Yes. What are you going to do after that?” Sehun asked.

“Going home.” Baekhyun’s heart warmed at the very prospect of going home. He had to hold on for just one more day. 

“Why don’t you come stay with me? It’s your home too. You don’t have to go back anymore,” Sehun pleaded.

“I can’t, Sehun. I trust the kingdom in your hands. Besides, I’ve found a place where I feel truly at peace now,” Baekhyun reasoned.

“Then promise me that you’ll visit me often.”

“That, I guarantee, my big baby.” Baekhyun squeezed Sehun into a hug and placed a kiss on his forehead.

After dinner, on the way back, Baekhyun heard some heated conversation from a room. He didn’t want to pry, but as soon as he recognized Chanyeol’s office room, his interest piqued. He inched closer to the room and hid behind a wall.

“You don’t have to do this, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun heard the queen say.

“It’s my duty and I shall see it till the end, Mother. I’ve been preparing for this all my life. I’m not backing out now.” Chanyeol sounded rather calm about whatever they were talking about. 

And the door opened and Chanyeol walked out. Baekhyun followed him at a safe distance doing his best not to alert the former.

Chanyeol slowed down in pace and heaved a sigh. The moon was bright as always, showering Chanyeol with its natural light like a blessing. A gentle breeze brushed the single strand of silver lock from his face and Baekhyun stood there gawking at him - a habit he never grew out of. Baekhyun admitted he was not getting over Chanyeol at this rate and it was dangerous. But he was going to leave the place tomorrow and a little ogling wasn’t going to hurt anyone. 

“What do you want?” Chanyeol’s bass voice demanded.

Baekhyun froze in shock and held his breath. He wasn’t certain at whom the question was being directed.

“Do you always creep up on people?”

Baekhyun did not utter a word.

“The mask may hide your face but not your existence, Taehyung.”

Baekhyun cringed, but eventually came out of the shadows.

“It’s intriguing how you bear the power of light but I always find you lurking in the shadows.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Please Park, this is the first time you’ve caught me.”

“Oh, does that mean you’ve followed me more than once?” Chanyeol interrogated.

“I- Of course, not!” Baekhyun stuttered. It wasn’t a lie but not entirely true either.

Chanyeol said nothing but looked at Baekhyun from one eye to the other.

“It’s rude to stare, Park.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “And stalking is legal?”

“You know what? I’m leaving.”

“Your eyes have a very unique color. Haven’t seen that color on a mortal before.”

Baekhyun didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment but blushed profusely behind his mask.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun groaned and turned to leave. Chanyeol guffawed, “Relax, I’m just teasing,” Baekhyun glared.

“You remind me of someone,” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun wouldn’t have caught that if he hadn’t paid attention. His stomach dropped and looked away from Chanyeol’s piercing red eyes.

“What do you mean?”

But Chanyeol simply shook his head with a small smile and said, “Goodnight, light bearer.”

Baekhyun was left alone in the moonlit hallway with more questions than answers. 

The next day, all the members of the True Blessed were summoned at the High Temple adjacent to the palace. 

“Soo, what am I supposed to do at the ceremony again?” Baekhyun asked his friend urgently as they were heading towards the High Temple.

“Were you even paying attention yesterday at the meeting, Baek?” Kyungsoo upbraided.

“Junmyeon was taking too long to get to the point. I got distracted halfway through.”

Kyungsoo shook his head incredulously and moved ahead of him. Baekhyun suddenly felt an arm around his shoulders.

“You just have to follow what the priest tells you to do, hyung!” Sehun offered.

“I haven’t done this before, Sehun. This is still new to me.”

“Neither have I. So, you’re not alone in this,” Sehun said smugly.

“That’s not helping. What if I mess up?” Baekhyun didn’t want to cause any trouble or inconvenience during the holy ritual. He regretted not paying attention to any of the meetings.

The members reached an enormous room on top of the tower, well-lit by the morning sun - too bright that it was almost blinding.

The priest rolled out instructions to the group to form a circle around a fire pit and began talking in native True Blessed’s language Baekhyun did not understand. He cast sideways glance at other members and saw them eyes closed and arms outstretched. Baekhyun emulated and waited for what was to happen.

The hymns triggered the True Blessed’s powers and soon each member began emitting their own towards the pit. The entire place was brimming with energy, strong wind enveloping the circle. Baekhyun felt his energy draining at an alarming rate and powers succumbed to an external force. But he maintained his position with much effort when he noticed that the others were doing the same. Like a switch, he felt all that lost energy being pumped back into his system at a more rapid pace. The sudden change was both exhilarating and overwhelming to endure. After what seemed like hours, the wind mitigated and Baekhyun dropped on the floor in exhaustion alongside Sehun. Jongdae’s face came into his blurry view, who helped him to sit up and offered him some water. 

“You okay, kid?” Jongdae snickered.

“I almost died there,” Baekhyun confessed in between big gulps of water.

“You’ll get used to it. You did well for a first-timer,” he winked.

After resting some more, and closing the ritual, the members headed back. Baekhyun looked around for Chanyeol and saw the man staying back. This time, the king and the queen were also present which Baekhyun found very odd. 

“What’s he up to?” Baekhyun asked, after spotting Kyungsoo looking at him. But Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulders in return. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the ceremony took place in Aurora and the Parks being the hosts of the ceremony must have had something to perform separately. That made very little sense and Baekhyun wished he could go over to them and probe further. Because something definitely did not look right and the Queen’s worried face just confirmed his suspicions. Just then, Kyungsoo appeared and yanked him out of the door. The friends then joined Sehun and the other seven members who were making their way out of the building discussing future plans for the kingdoms when Luhan stopped in his tracks looking terrified. 

“No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!” He screamed.

Nobody had a clue what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” Xiumin asked hurriedly.

“Chanyeol- Chanyeol..” Luhan started panting and blinked his eyes rapidly as if he was seeing images in his head.

Something akin to dread began forming in Baekhyun’s chest.

“What is it, dammit?!” Kris bellowed.

“Chanyeol is going to die!!!” Luhan was on the verge of a breakdown.

“WHAT?!”

Baekhyun’s world seemed to shatter at the revelation and his mind went into a state of pandemonium. 

“How is he going to die, Luhan? Chanyeol is performing the closing ceremony now with his family,” Junmyeon said, confused.

“THEY KNEW! THEY HAVE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME! CHANYEOL IS GOING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF!”

Baekhyun couldn’t hear anything anymore.

_ But, why? _

He didn’t know what was going on but his body moved in the direction everybody else was running. He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and an onslaught of despair surging into his system. Kris blasted the giant door open towards the tower and Baekhyun’s heart stopped at the sight before him.

Chanyeol was already engulfed in flames. Not the kind Baekhyun was used to seeing in Chanyeol. The blue flames emitted burning heat waves across the room, making even the most powerful True Blesseds like Kris and Junmyeon cower in horror. The sweltering heat made it extremely difficult to move forward since it almost burnt through their skin. 

Baekhyun looked around desperately, “We need to save him!”

Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts in mind. Junmyeon and Xiumin took tentative steps holding a strong barrier of ice and water shields but the heat penetrated through and obliterated it in seconds. Everyone looked at each other helplessly. Baekhyun knew they were running out of time, and he couldn't watch it any longer. It came to a point where he couldn’t tell between reality and hallucination because he saw Chanyeol gently open his eyes amidst the flames and look straight at Baekhyun. The blue flames suddenly roared around him and Chanyeol began to disintegrate into it. 

Baekhyun’s body glowed brighter by the second and he screamed in pain - the pain of losing the only person he had ever loved. He felt the energy rippling through his body magnify by tenfold, waiting to explode under the pressure. And before he knew it, he maneuvered through the heat waves at super speed and leaped into the pit of scalding blue flames. 

As he would do again over a thousand times, for Chanyeol.

  
  
  


Baekhyun felt heavy, like a ton of brick was stacked on top of him. He couldn’t open his eyes or move his fingers. Everything felt numb. Had he died, he wondered. Wherever he was, the place was too quiet for his liking. 

After a while, he heard some footsteps and a door creaking open.

“I can’t believe it was Baekhyun under the mask all this time!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

“Like I told you, it was his choice,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Is he going to be okay?” Baekhyun heard Sehun ask someone, anguish lacing his tone.

“Surprisingly, yes. He possesses extraordinary powers, greater than I’d ever imagined. Yixing had hinted about it once, but now that I’ve seen it with my own eyes, I believe him.” Baekhyun identified Luhan’s voice.

“But how did they both make it out alive?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun mentally thanked him for asking the question.

“Now, here’s the interesting part. Remember when Kyungsoo told us how staying beside Chanyeol triggered Baekhyun’s hidden powers?” to which Kyungsoo affirmed verbally. “Well, there’s our answer. For centuries, every one of light and fire bearer’s powers had been interconnected, irrevocably making them invincible together. Kyungsoo and I had been combing the library for more information for over two hours now. Apparently, similar cases had been recorded by our ancestors as well. Light and Fire as elements depend on one another, so they have the power to heal each other. Not exactly ‘bringing them back from the dead’ kind of potential, but serious damage to the body can be undone. That’s what happened today. Chanyeol almost died but Baekhyun reached out on time. Which was very foolhardy of him if you ask me, because had he been a tad bit late, it would’ve cost both of their lives.” Luhan explained.

“Luhan, why did Chanyeol try to sacrifice himself?” It was as if Jongdae was reading Baekhyun’s mind because that was the second question he needed some explanation for. 

“I don’t -”

“I can answer that,” The queen’s voice cut Luhan off. “The king and I wished for a baby for the longest time. Our royal priest advised us to pray at the Aurora mountains for ten days straight for the Gods to hear us. And they did. We were blessed with a beautiful baby boy, a fire bearer at that,” her voice trembled. “But when Chanyeol turned three, the priest had a vision. A vision that changed our lives. In the vision, the Gods had demanded Chanyeol to be sacrificed once he turned thirty. Failure to accept the orders threatened the existence of the whole kingdom. The sacrifice was a guarantee that Aurora would be protected by the Gods for another century. Our ancestors used to conform to this ritual with a human who’d volunteer to be the sacrificial lamb once every hundred years. But our desire for a baby changed the course of sacrifice. And unfortunately, the burden to protect the kingdom fell upon Chanyeol. We kept it from him at first but he figured it out eventually and had been preparing for the day since then.”

The room fell silent after that.

“You should’ve informed us. Perhaps, we could’ve figured out a solution together,” Luhan said.

“We did consider seeking help later but Chanyeol dismissed the idea. He feared that external interference would cause serious consequences to everyone involved.”

“That’s very typical of Chanyeol,” Kai interjected.

“So, according to him the best way to deal with this mess was being an asshole to everyone?” Sehun commented and Baekhyun heard a slap. Probably Kyungsoo, trying to shut him up. Baekhyun didn’t blame Sehun, though. But was it all just pretend or was Chanyeol inherently an asshole? Baekhyun couldn’t care less. He was glad they both made it out alive. Baekhyun loved… _ loves _ Chanyeol. Like the passion that grappled him moments before jumping to his rescue. But the episode also prepared him with the courage to move on.

“Now that Chanyeol has been rescued, the sacrifice has become redundant. Should we be worried?” Jongdae sounded disturbed. 

“I don’t know the answer to that yet. That’s something we need to probe further. We have to get everyone on board for this,” Luhan admitted, sharing the same agony.

“How’s Chanyeol doing?” Luhan added.

“His vitals are stable but he’s yet to regain consciousness,” Kai replied.

Baekhyun was relieved. After a while, he heard everyone leave.

_ This is my chance. I’ve to get out of here now. _

Now all Baekhyun wanted to do was leave Aurora. He didn’t see any reason to stay. He focused on opening his eyes first. After much struggle, he felt his fingers moving. He made an attempt to distribute his power across his body to snap him awake. It took him more mental strength than he had anticipated. But soon he was able to finally open his eyes, he thanked years of training with Yixing for it. He jumped out of bed, but dropped on the floor as quickly. 

_ Ugh, that was too soon. _

Baekhyun gave his body some time to recuperate and gently got up. He was still a little woozy in the head. As he looked around the room, he saw some medicine and water on the table. He immediately recognized the ingredients and gulped them down. 

_ That should keep me up until I get home.  _ Baekhyun thought.

Just as he crept out of the room, “Running away should be your superpower by now. You’re beginning to get good at it.”

Of course, Baekhyun recognized that voice.

“Soo!” He announced in mock surprise. 

“You haven’t fully recovered yet, Baekhyun. You need rest,” Kyungsoo asserted.

“I know. But let me go home, Soo. I’ll rest when I get there,” Baekhyun said, almost pleading.

Kyungsoo seemed to understand Baekhyun’s feelings. So he finally receded to his wishes. “Fine, but promise me you won’t use your powers. Like I said, you haven’t completely healed yet. Hence, using your power is going to be detrimental for both you and your element.”

Baekhyun meekly nodded and managed a “Yes, mom.” Before he turned to leave, he called Kyungsoo again, “Take care of Chanyeol for me, will you?”

“Baekhyun, he’s not a baby.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

They heard someone heading towards the hallway, so Kyungsoo urged the man to leave. Baekhyun whispered a quick thank you and dashed out of the vicinity.

“So much for listening to me,” Kyungsoo grumbled after seeing Baekhyun take off with his speed.

  
  
  


**Three months later**

Life had gone back to its old self ever since Baekhyun returned to Zephyria. He spent his days helping Kyungsoo and Lisa at the farm and regularly visiting Yixing for advanced training. His powers had tripled since the incident at Aurora and Yixing was more than eager to help him out. He often exchanged letters with Sehun and Kai as well, inquiring about their well being and the royal affairs of the kingdom. 

Baekhyun’s mind did wander to the beautiful prince of Aurora every now and then, but just like he had welcomed the thoughts, he also bid them goodbye for the sake of his heart. Like, a bittersweet dream. 

The traveling musicians of Zephyria were back for the Cherry Blossom Festival and Baekhyun was excited to meet them again. After a long day at the farm and training arena, Baekhyun took a shower and rummaged through his closet for some clothes. He spotted the new outfit - a present from Lisa had hung in the corner. He decided to place his bet on it and dressed up for the evening. 

By the time Baekhyun reached the place, the festival was in full swing. Like the name of the festival, cherry blossoms were all over the place. Then he heard a familiar tune playing a few feet away. Baekhyun found the musicians soon after and most importantly, Taehyung - the guy whose name Baekhyun had borrowed. He looked every bit gorgeous since the last time he saw him. His deep voice sang pleasant melodies and the string of instruments that accompanied it lightened the mood of the festival. Taehyung’s eyes met Baekhyun’s and smiled wide in recognition. 

Baekhyun waited until the end of the performance and saw Taehyung making a beeline towards him. Before Baekhyun could even greet him, the said man skipped into his arms. He welcomed the warmth and returned the hug. 

“It’s been a while,” the musician said after pulling away from the hug.

“Sure has been,” Baekhyun agreed.

Taehyung’s eyes were roaming all over Baekhyun’s face and hair, “You look….” His voice trailed off.

“Different?” 

“...fascinating.”

They said together.

“Hahaha, fascinating? Is it the yellow eyes?” Baekhyun joked.

“It’s the color of the sun, Baekhyun. As bright as the sun and as warm as the light,” Taehyung said sincerely, looking every bit mesmerized.

“Quit playing around, kid,” Baekhyun said, punching the other slightly in the arm. He honestly felt flattered by the compliment. “You sounded really good out there. How was your trip across different nations? You must’ve seen so much!”

“It was life-changing. I would love to take you with me one day,” Taehyung blurted and immediately blushed. That flustered Baekhyun too.

“Do you… Would you perhaps like to join me for dinner? If you’re free?” Taehyung inquired, looking hopeful.

“Of course -”

“I’m sorry, but he’s busy at the moment,” a new voice emerged from behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun knew that deep, sultry voice. The one that he hadn’t heard in months. The voice that could turn his legs into jelly and make his heart thunder. He felt like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe.

Baekhyun whirled around and the face of the man came into view.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun croaked.

Baekhyun then looked at Taehyung who looked equally puzzled. 

“If you don’t mind Taehyung, may I borrow my husband for a while?” Of course, it didn’t sound like a request but an order.

Taehyung looked surprised by the revelation and his expression turned gloomy. But he nodded his head and sputtered a goodbye to Baekhyun with a sad smile. “I’ll see you around then.” And he walked away.

Baekhyun was miffed because he was on the verge of scoring a good date. He looked at Chanyeol irritated, “Ex-husband you mean. And I see you’re still alive.” The bravado up front had nothing to do with his agitated heart.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to take offense. He looked like he was expecting an outburst from Baekhyun. He smiled that dazzling smile and raised his arms in defeat. Baekhyun swore he had never seen Chanyeol smile at him like that. 

“I want to talk to you,” Chanyeol said, eyes crinkling with delight.

“If you hadn’t already noticed, I’m busy,” Baekhyun snapped.

“Yes, and I was wrong to interrupt the date.” Baekhyun's eyes twitched at that. “But, you see my prince, I have no regrets.” Chanyeol had the audacity to smirk. 

“Have you officially lost it? The asshole I knew didn’t know how to talk nice.” Baekhyun knew he was walking on eggshells but he didn’t remember giving Chanyeol a free ticket to his life like that. All that carefully orchestrated safety net wasn’t meant to be breached in seconds.

“I deserve that,” Chanyeol admitted much to the smaller man’s surprise. “But let me talk to you. Give me one chance.”

When Baekhyun hesitated, Chanyeol did the most unexpected. He knelt on the ground and stared at Baekhyun. “I shall wait until you make up your mind, my prince. There’s no hurry.”

Baekhyun panicked and looked around, “Dear Gods! Don’t make a scene, you giant oaf! Fine. let’s talk!” Chanyeol beamed in victory and got up dusting his pants.

“Perfect! Now let’s go somewhere quiet.” 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. “Why? Do you plan to kill me?” 

“Calm down, little pup. I would do no such thing. You’re way too precious for me to do that.”

Baekhyun mentally chided himself for almost believing his words. He wasn’t going to lie, he was guilty of conjuring scenarios in his head where Chanyeol was a mushy romantic but it felt surreal to hear it from the man’s mouth. Baekhyun pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

The duo found a secluded spot by the lake just a few minutes away from the crowd of the festival. Chanyeol sat down first and Baekhyun followed, maintaining an arm-length distance.

“How have you been, Baekhyun?”

“Better than ever, actually,” Baekhyun replied. It was true. Besides the dull heartache, he was living his best life with his favorite people.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I have been?”

“You look healthy and well. I’m certain you’ve been doing fine,” Baekhyun commented sarcastically, after giving a once-over at the man.

“Physically, yes. I’ve been recovering well. But my heart has been hurting, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. 

“I know you wouldn’t believe me but I’ve liked you much more than you know for a while now.”

Baekhyun’s jaw almost dropped at the confession.

“I don’t understand. You’ve hated me ever since we first saw each other,” Baekhyun pointed out.

“There’s a world of difference between hating and pretending to hate. And in my case, it was the latter. I pretended to hate you to drive you away. To protect you from hurting,” Chanyeol said gazing at the moon reflecting on the clear lake.

“But, why?” Baekhyun was done assuming things, he wanted answers.

“I know I owe you an explanation for everything that has happened. So, please hear me out.” Chanyeol looked at him with pleading eyes.

Baekhyun prompted him to go ahead. 

“I’m sure the queen must have told you the reason behind why I had to do what I had to do on the day of the Holy ceremony.” Chanyeol cast a sideways glance. “I- I’ve had a hard time opening up to people since I was young. I was afraid to speak out my fears and I had to stay strong for the sake of my family. I suppressed my emotions and eventually got used to it. Even after meeting the members of the True Blessed, I was afraid to drag them into my misery. Because I didn’t want to anger the Gods and definitely not want my kingdom to pay the price for my selfishness to live. 

Each passing day was like a countdown to my death and I lived in fear, Baekhyun. I couldn’t even tell Kai, my first and only friend who stayed by my side despite my arrogance and filthy attitude. Baekhyun, I was fated to die, it didn’t make sense for me to impose grief on people when I was gone. So, I decided that being rude would save my loved ones from hurting. That was indeed selfish of me and I’ve hurt many people during this.” Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, guilt marred on his face. 

“I had overheard Luhan and Jongdae saying that the sacrifice has become redundant. So, what happens now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know. That’s something we’re still figuring out. But I know that I won’t act reckless like last time. Perhaps, we’ll find a way around it,” Chanyeol supposed. 

Baekhyun understood Chanyeol’s perspective and even though it sounded preposterous, it solved many existing puzzles in his head. 

“I never hated you, you know?” Chanyeol confided. “In fact, I was amused. I was interested. Most importantly, I never wanted to get married. My parents acted on their own accord by agreeing to a marriage because they thought that would make me happy. They assumed being with a person or love, was going to change my mind from the act of self-sacrifice. I was truly enraged because I didn’t want to add one more person on the list of people who’d suffer because of me. It was true that I had expressed my interest in Sehun in the beginning after months of nagging from mother, but I had nothing against you. Being rude had become second nature to me by then so I had no excuses to be nice. It had nothing to do with you being powerless.”

Baekhyun scoffed at that.

“I liked you, Baekhyun. I was used to people falling at my feet. But you made my heart flutter, the feeling that took so long for me to accept. I was anxious and euphoric. You know, the feeling when you’re about to dive into the water from a height? You’re excited to plunge into the ice-cold water but also terrified that you might miss a step and end up killing yourself,” Chanyeol described animatedly.

“That was a terrible description, Park.” But Baekhyun secretly reveled at the discovery.

“I saw you leave that day...with Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun was startled and didn’t know how to respond.

“I wanted to keep you for myself even if that meant hurting you every single day. But I knew leaving would set you free, to live the life you’d always wanted. That’s why I called off the search party on you. I didn’t want you to be found. I wanted you to be happy.”

Baekhyun was speechless at this point and wondered how much more Chanyeol was going to unfold. 

“When you returned to Aurora after seven years, I recognized you instantly. A different name and a mask did very little to hide your true self from me, Baekhyun. Although, I was caught off guard by your powers. That astonished me the most. But you were still the same old goofy puppy who was obsessed with chocolate drinks. When I met you by the chocolate fountain, my suspicions were confirmed. Your eyes had changed color, but it was still the same old droopy eyes. And when you reached out to get the chocolate drink, I noticed the mole on your thumb. These two characteristics were dead giveaways. And Sehun. That boy who never gave up looking for you stopped investigating after he met you. And he began sticking on to you like a glue. The King of Callisto never let his guard down around anyone as quickly as he had dropped around you. And I also caught you and Kyungsoo on your secret meeting in the halls,” Chanyeol explained proudly. 

Baekhyun felt embarrassed and furious for being kept in the dark and played with his feelings all this time. He went through the pain of heartbreak more than he had never experienced before. Even though Chanyeol had his share of troubles to deal with, Baekhyun found it unfair that he was kept in the dark and left to suffer alone. 

“And I fell for you harder than before when I came to know that you had jumped into the fire to save me,” Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun away from his thoughts. “You saved my life, Baekhyun,” his eyes twinkled.

“I did what anyone would do, Chanyeol. However, I feel betrayed by the fact that despite knowing fully well about my feelings for you, you hurt me. Do you know much that hurt? I was already leading a life in hell under my father and being married to you was a cherry on top. I began hating my life beyond comprehension. You had a family who loved you, friends who cared. But you chose to change yourself by assuming that it was the best for everyone else. But have you ever thought about what I must’ve gone through? And still, my feelings grew for you by the day. I beat myself up thinking I was never good enough. And now that I finally am worth something, you think I’m going to come prancing around to you?” A floodgate of emotions opened and Baekhyun let it all out. He was not going to pretend everything was okay and let Chanyeol waltz into his life like nothing had happened. 

Chanyeol looked distressed at Baekyun’s outburst and hung his head in shame.

Baekhyun stood up and said, “I appreciate you traveling all the way here, Chanyeol, and I’m grateful you felt compelled to open up to me but I have to go now.”

Chanyeol hurriedly got up, looking distraught. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. You are right. I was insensitive. Your anger is justified, but just so you know, I never underestimated you back then. I don’t know how to explain this to you but I like you a lot, Baekhyun. I want you to give me one more chance to prove myself.”

If it had been seven years ago, Baekhyun would’ve leaped in joy. But now, he was conflicted. On the one hand, he really loved Chanyeol. On the other, all those years of distress and heartbreak made everything difficult to forget.

It took a lot of determination for Baekhyun to walk away from Chanyeol like that. He didn’t intend to, but getting back with Chanyeol after all he had gone through didn’t sit right with him. He had finally learned to respect and value himself after facing his insecurities and fears for years and he wasn’t going to be blinded by ambiguous feelings. Not anymore. Baekhyun was certain Chanyeol would give up and leave for Aurora soon. Baekhyun had said enough to dent his ego and he knew that the man didn’t like him enough to stick around after being disrespected like that. By the time Baekhyun reached home, tears were pooling in his eyes. Then he plopped down to his bed and cried himself to sleep. 

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of food. He had skipped dinner last night and mentally noted to thank Kyungsoo or Lisa for being a sweetheart. He dragged himself out of the comfort of the bed and padded to the kitchen. He heard the sizzling of breakfast at the stove and slid into the seat of the kitchen counter. 

“You know I love you right, Soo? I’m starving,” Baekhyun said, dusting sleep off of his eyes and looking around to find the small friend.

“You love Kyungsoo?” a voice remarked.

Baekhyun almost fell from the chair startled by Chanyeol’s voice. He must be dreaming, right? He scanned the place quickly and saw his ex-husband standing at the corner of the kitchen chopping vegetables.

“Ch-Chanyeol? What are you doing here? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?” Baekhyun squealed, voice cracking due to sleep.

“Uh...Kyungsoo let me in. He said you lived here.”

“That stupid rat!” Baekhyun slapped his hands on his forehead in disbelief. “Get out, Park! This is my house! I don’t remember giving you permission to invade my personal space!”

Chanyeol sighed and moved towards Baekhyun. “I know you’re upset with me, Baekhyun. Therefore, I’m going to do everything to win you back,” he said, resolute.

“Don’t waste your time, Park. Because you’re on for an uphill battle. I don’t think you have it in you to play the jilted lover.”

“You’ve every right to be angry and I won’t stop you. But let me do my part here. That’s all I’m asking,” Chanyeol appealed.

Baekhyun’s eyes flitted to the knife in Chanyeol’s hand, who immediately dropped it and said, “Th-that was not a threat, I promise.”

Baekhyun grumbled, “That foolish penguin!” and left the kitchen in a hurry.

“KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun shouted, declaring his presence in his friend’s house.

Lisa came running, “Baekhyun!” she said with a tad too bright smile.

“I’m not falling for that smile, Lisa! Tell me where that little pest is! HE LET CHANYEOL INTO MY HOUSE, LISA! MY HOUSE!”

“Okay, okay, look at me, Baek!” She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. “I know Kyungsoo led Chanyeol to your place but you know he means well.”

“Chanyeol..he hurt me, Lisa. I can’t just let him into my life like that. I was a crumpled mess for years because of that guy!” Baekhyun rambled, recollecting his past memories.

“I know, I know.” She pulled him into a hug. Baekhyun stayed in her embrace for a while, trying hard not to break down. Then Baekhyun felt another pair of arms around him. “We hate to see you hurting, Baekhyun. I agree, Chanyeol didn’t treat you right. But we know you’ve never stopped thinking about him even after returning to Zephyria. Maybe it’s for the best. This might give you the much-needed closure,” Kyungsoo soothed him. 

Baekhyun knew his friends were being rational. He wouldn’t be able to move on considering the degree of damage done to his heart. Although he was not yet ready to offer Chanyeol a chance, he was willing to see how far the man was going to try to make him stay. And Baekhyun was not planning on being kind.

During the months that followed, Chanyeol spent his time cooking for Baekhyun (who never left a chance to complain about his cooking skills), cleaning the house, tending to the garden and helping Kyungsoo and Lisa at the farm. Baekhyun was not going to lie, Chanyeol was getting better at cooking each passing day but he held himself back from acknowledging the tall man’s abilities. He didn’t want him to gloat at his achievements that easily. Baekhyun even went as far as making Chanyeol sleep in the verandah at night. Baekhyun knew he was being brutal but he risked the chance to see how far Chanyeol would tolerate until he finally broke and left him. Baekhyun would protect his heart with all his might the second time. 

Chanyeol would often shower him with words of encouragement before he left for training with Yixing every day that woke the butterflies in his stomach. But he would only allow himself to smile a little when he was out of Chanyeol’s sight. 

Chanyeol was getting better at living an ordinary life except farming. The man was struggling to tend to the small plants with his long gangly limbs flapping all over the farm and coming out like a giant puppy who had fun rolling in the mud. He often plucked out the real seedlings instead of weeds that always earned him Kyungsoo’s glare. 

One summer day, the scorching sun was putting Baekhyun on the edge. And when Chanyeol committed a similar mistake, Baekhyun lost his cool. 

“If you can’t fucking do something as simple as weeding, then make yourself useful by leaving the goddamn plants alone, Park!” Baekhyun regretted it as soon as the words left him. Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy, face covered in sweat and mud. But he nodded his head in understanding and walked away.

“You’re being way too mean, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo observed.

“It’s not my fault he’s useless at farming,” Baekhyun spat.

Kyungsoo sighed and dropped his farming tool. “ Look, he hurt you. I get it, okay? But do you think it’s fair that you’re taking out all your frustrations on that poor guy? He grew up knowing he was going to be a sacrificial goat one day. He lived a sheltered life, Baekhyun. He’s not fit for toiling in a rough land, planting seeds. He’s doing all this for you. Can’t you see?”

Baekhyun moaned in defeat.

“I’m not blaming you, Baek. I just want you to see the reason. And I don’t want you regretting your actions one day. What you’re doing now is exactly what Chanyeol did to you back then. Driving people away. This is not a competition, Baekhyun.”

After returning home, he sat down with his thoughts, mulling over what Kyungsoo had said earlier in the day. Realization finally dawned on him and he knew he was being petty and vengeful. That blinded him from seeing reason, consequently straying away from what he had initially set out for. Forgiving Chanyeol. He groaned in frustration. He was doing it all wrong. He loved Chanyeol. He loves him still. He was ready to give them a chance. Baekhyun’s heart sped up at the thought. Without another moment of hesitation, he bolted out of the door, searching for his husband.

Baekhyun found Chanyeol by the lake near the cherry blossom trees looking haggard and distraught. Baekhyun blamed himself for bringing so much pain to the man. And for the first time, Baekhyun saw how much it was affecting Chanyeol. His heart clenched in agony and regret. He slowly walked up to the man and sat beside him. If Chanyeol sensed him, he didn’t utter a word.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been horrible to you, Chanyeol. So, I would understand if you want to leave,” Baekhyun spoke, choosing his words carefully. 

Chanyeol chuckled, “You want me to leave? After cooking for you, looking after your garden, helping at the farm and sleeping outdoors at night?”

Baekhyun grimaced. 

“I won’t leave, Baekhyun. I deserve this. I mean, I had expected as much. I’m not very good at this. But I’m doing my best,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes, I can see that,” Baekhyun said, twiddling his fingers. “Chanyeol, I want to give us another chance.”

Chanyeol stilled and studied Baekhyun, his big bright eyes full of hope. Baekhyun almost fumbled seeing the beautiful red orbs he had missed so much. He was too caught up on vengeance, he almost forgot how ethereal Chanyeol was, even with sweat and mud on his face. And the fact that Chanyeol was legally his and physically just a meter away.

“I believe you have the potential to be a good man,” Baekhyun voiced. 

“You make me want to become a better man, Baek. For myself, for you, my family, friends and the kingdom. And I mean it.”

Baekhyun never thought he would hear that from Chanyeol in a million years. 

“You know, I’ve never seen a more beautiful man than you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun professed, gazing into his eyes.

“More beautiful than Joo Hyuk even?” Chanyeol asked, looking genuinely curious.

Baekhyun giggled at that. “Why’re you dragging that poor man into this?”

“He was your first love, wasn’t he?”

“Are you jealous, Park?”

“I am.”

Baekhyun blushed profusely at that.

“Well...you don’t have to. He _was_ my first love for a reason. Evidently, I like someone else. I have, for a while now,” Baekhyun confessed, glancing away in embarrassment.

“Oh, you do?” the taller man teased.

“Oh, quit acting like you don’t know, Park.” He rolled his eyes. “But on a serious note, I’m willing to give us one more chance.”

“I’ll take that,” Chanyeol said quickly. And Baekhyun’s heart soared.

“Now, how about we seal that with a kiss,” Chanyeol proposed, smugly.

Baekhyun looked around feeling shocked and flustered. 

He immediately stood up, so did Chanyeol.

“What’s stopping you? I need some kind of assurance that you won’t go back on your words,” Chanyeol pestered Baekhyun.

“A k-kiss?” Baekhyun sputtered.

“You had no shame violating me that night years ago, remember?” Chanyeol asked, grinning at a flustered Baekhyun. 

Next second, Baekhyun slapped him in the arm and took off at full speed. He stopped at a distance then turned around and yelled, “Catch me and I’ll think about it!”

Chanyeol grinned and replied, “You play dirty, Baekhyun!” but followed him right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just wanted to let y'all know that Part 2 of this fic titled "Butterfly Effect" is in the works! 
> 
> Please look forward to it! ٩(●ᴗ●)۶ 
> 
> P.S: A lot more angst, but no one dies, I promise!


End file.
